When We Met
by Niqz
Summary: Remy LeBeau finds his life changing after he meets a spunky and care-free young woman. You meet people every day but how many of them really change your life? A story about love, life and the beginning of new things.
1. Chapter 1: Losing Your Way

**Disclaimer**: Jab We Met and X-Men Evolution belong to Imtiaz Ali and Marvel Respectively. This is purely for my entertainment.

**Author Notes:**As my first ever story I hope you would find it enjoyable and if so let me know. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. I have the story mostly planned out it's a matter of refining it and getting it to the internet. *Fingers crossed* bit nervous about the reception I'm going to receive.

* * *

><p>The clock on the wall showed it was nearly three o clock in the afternoon. The sun would be out for another few hours, at least in New Orleans.<p>

Where had the day gone? Surely he had more time left. Though the past few days seemed more like a blur, he couldn't remember what he done, how much he drank, how many beds he slept in, warmed for a night though at this point all the faces seemed to blur into the one he couldn't forget. How had she poisoned him so deeply, so thoroughly?

Time what he needed was more time. He chuckled quietly, it was a weird thing time fastest when the most you wanted it was to slow down or maybe just reverse itself for once.

Huh, he didn't think he had it in him to make wishes anymore not with what he seen of the world.

Sitting in the large, spacious yet at the moment suffocating board room he glanced down the glazed window and could see the street busy with traffic, people walking to lunch, shopping, busy with everyday trivial life and Remy LeBeau felt like he was still dreaming, trapped in a nightmare.

Maybe he should pinch himself just one more time force it to work somehow, to wake up and it would all disappear.

Surrounded by people talking loudly, arguing, discussing, wanting his opinion on things he couldn't give a shit about. The continuous buzz was gonna make his head explode.

He felt detached from it all his entire being concentrated on another moment taking place in the city, maybe right this minute, a burning started in his chest and he forced himself to breathe deeply.

Would she have said yes? Maybe she was thinking about him too. He couldn't think, couldn't keep wondering he had to see it for himself, to know for sure.

The buzzing noise in his ear suddenly turned into words and he could hear his friend saying "-Remy! Remy!" Ignoring Jean-Paul for what he probably thought was the tenth time he stood up leaving the stifling room, the stares and the whispers behind.

* * *

><p>Parking his car across the church he got out ignoring the fine he was likely to get as well as the disappointed look he got from the valet across the street from missing the chance to drive his car.<p>

Funny how the weather was nice today; sunny with an oddly pleasant breeze for this time of the year, it should reflect what he was feeling. A little rain would have been more adapt for him at the moment.

Making his way inside the wooden double doors, the old church was normally something he admired as someone who appreciated the city; he felt an affinity with all the old structures. Though at the moment seeing it he could picture it in a horror movie, though looking around at the moment thinking maybe for him this was one.

Passing bundles of flowers, streaming ribbons and other wedding decorations that didn't really feel like they belonged not when he was feeling like this, a little somber atmosphere would have been appreciated a long way today but from the voices he could hear he had definitely come to the wrong place if that was what he was looking for.

Once inside he could see guests going up to the happy couple offering congratulations, celebrating. She was standing there smiling and hugging her friends and family. _Non _not her theirs and something in his heart broke at that sight.

He didn't think that he would ever see her dressed in a white dress in a church for someone else.

Feet moving towards her without any conscious thought. And suddenly she was looking right at him blue into brown, his heart stuttered, he felt his breath catch. He had to stop; he couldn't afford any more weakness not now and not in front of her anymore.

_Merde _he needed a cigarette.

Walking the rest of the way like a puppet pulled on strings. He offered them an empty congratulation, tried to smile could not help but look only at her.

She glanced at him again quickly and turned away not angry that he was here of all days but with a detached sort of blankness. He didn't know what he would prefer; her showing some reaction to his presence, any reaction at all or to know that his being there didn't affect her at all.

He'd overstayed his welcome, now he concluded would be an excellent time to walk away, collect his battered pride, what was left of his heart, he didn't need the forced hospitality.

Over the conversations of the other guests he finally heard him.

"Thanks for coming, man. How you know Bella anyway?" asked a voice while the owner shook his hand.

"Just an acquaintance _mon ami"_ was the quite reply before Remy made his way out cutting a path through the guests.

* * *

><p>Making his way outside the church quickly back towards the car, he stood beside the door. He couldn't help but wonder how easy it was for her to replace him, how quickly she was able to move on, did he mean so little to her?<p>

Opening the car door he promptly closed it again, could he make himself do it; go back and pretend everything was fine, living would become a burden, a chore. He knew once inside the car he would slowly suffocate. He had to get away until the pain numbed and he could live again.

It would be so easy to disappear from it all, would anyone care? The idea appealed to him far more than it should have, to just walk away from it all.

He took his phone out staring at it as he left it out on the hood of the car. Walking away each step easier to take, making it easier for him to breathe, people passed by him, bumping into him; to just become one of the crowd.

Undoing the tie choking him since getting dressed for work this morning he dropped it on the road slowly walking further away his feet knowing the way, an instinct to survive somehow, to not just give up, taking him away before he lost himself too far to come back though laughing hollowly, he quietly wondered if it wasn't already too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

_Non_: No

_Merde:_Shit

_Mon ami_: My friend


	2. Chapter 2: Fellow Passangers

**Disclaimer**: Jab We Met and X-Men Evolution belong to Imtiaz Ali and Marvel Respectively. This is purely for my entertainment.

**Author Notes:** A big thanks to all those people who put my story on alert and added it to their favorite stories. I used Google translator for my translations as my French is extremely limited (less than 10 words) hope that works out ok. Also I'm looking for a beta to help me out so if anyone's interested please let me know. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>She could hear the final whistle blowing as Rogue ran towards the train which was minutes from taking off ignoring the piercing in her ears from the train she followed the passenger ahead of her holding arm full of luggage and then dragging some behind her. Coming up to the door she started handing her luggage to the passenger just ahead of her who had turned to help her in. Ignoring his surprised look at the number of items she handed before grabbing hold of his hand he managed to pull her in just as the door started to close.<p>

"Whew, that was close thought Ah was gonna miss mah train for sure, you know Ah never missed a train before, Ah wasn't gonna let today be the first, by god" taking deep breaths she carried on "You can let go off my hand now, Ah'm not that pretty" seeing the other man's flustered expression as he quickly let go she carried on "Thanks for the help with mah stuff"

"No problem ma'am saw that you needed it"

"Ah'm Marie"

"Sam"

"Well thanks again Sam there should be more guys like you around, ya know"

Marie was wearing dark jeans, shirt and boots, practical thought Sam if she was in the habit of running for her trains. Her pale face was slightly red from the running. Sam realizing he was staring glanced away and down the moving train trying to remember where his friends said they would be seated.

The train had started moving and he only nodded as Marie continued talking, wondering how he could politely make his way towards searching for his friends without seeming rude and once again thought of his mother and the situation her influence even today landed him in. He tuned back to the conversation just in time to hear Marie say "-that guy Ah put him in his place, gawd look at all this luggage Ah'm such a mess, Ah should get goin sort this out though it was nice meetin you Sam"

"Yeah, see you"

Rogue looked down at her ticket and made her down the aisle towards the Rommette she had booked earlier passing passengers settling in; a rowdy bunch of boys, a couple who had started arguing and three kids with a harassed mother trying to settle them down. The lights on the train were giving the surroundings a harsh glare and the amount of luggage she had made the progress slow.

* * *

><p>Staring at the ticket in her hands and at the seat ahead of her that was already occupied. Rogue read her seat number once more while in the small but according to the website fully stocked with the basic necessities that she would need for the long journey ahead, though that still didn't manage to make it any more appealing to her. Hah! And there was Logan thinking she never thought ahead about anything.<p>

Her fellow passenger who had yet to acknowledge her presence was still staring out the window dressed in a black suit of all things.

"Hey Mister, Your in mah seat"

"Hello?"

He was still silently staring out the dark window, Rogue wondered if he counted his reflection as the scenery.

"Hey! You're in mah seat!" Snapped Rogue her patience with the man snapping.

He finally looked at her and Rogue saw brown eyes in a chiseled face though at the moment he looked scruffy. Without saying a word he moved to the seat opposite hers. Rogue stared at him but he was looking out the window again maybe he could see something besides his reflection in the dark window. Shrugging she started putting her luggage away in the compartments above. It didn't look like he used any of the space for his luggage at all. Taking a novel she saved for this journey out of her bag before putting it aside Rogue settled in and started to read.

Rogue looked up from the novel several hours later to see the seat across from her empty; she stretched her hands after sitting in the same position for a time a grumbling from her stomach reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a while. Bookmarking her novel, she got out heading towards the dining cart her legs could use a walk as well.

Walking into the little box compartment with the door used for getting on the train. She was surprised to find her silent companion leaning against the door smoking a cigarette. Marie opened her mouth about to advise him on the dangers of his position near the door when she was startled by a voice "Excuse me sir, move away from the door please"

Looking behind her she saw a large man, correction a large ticket inspector looking at them with a stern expression on his face. Rogue watched as the man across from them slowly moved away from the door while putting out his cigarette his long hair shadowing his expression.

The ticket inspector asked for her ticket while frowning at them both "Yeah, Yeah it's on mah seat, would ya wait for Ah moment, let me get it"

"And yours?" He inquired of their silent companion who was staring at them with a blank expression. Rogue seeing the aggravated look on the inspectors face wondered if the guy was ill or something. Maybe he was deaf? Dear god and hear she thought he was anti social. Moving towards him she talked loudly while pointing at the inspector "He wants to see-" using her hands to make a rectangular motion continued "Your ticket!"

He stared at her for a moment before calmly replying "I didn't buy one."

* * *

><p>Back at their seats Rogue rambled on "-Yah know it was kinda sudden she was always so healthy and family tragedies always shake me up. Yah just can't think straight, look at his expression ya know he wasn't thinkin' straight. Ah just hope that he gets there in time to see dear Aunt Agnes one last time; Yah could make him a ticket now, the train looked pretty empty" Glancing at him she could see he had gone back to staring blankly ahead. "Ah'm sure you can relate to the situation, we all have those we love and Ah'm tellin ya Ah wouldn't be able to think straight in his situation. Umm mister is that enough to convince yah or should I speak some more?"<p>

Rogue knew she was rambling but she couldn't seem to stop herself, her thoughts flying trying to come up with ways to not get him thrown off, or fined.

The ticket inspector stared at her with a wary expression before turning to him "How far do you need a ticket till?"

"Hmm what? I dunno where's dis train goin?"

Before the inspector could say something Rogue quickly interjected "New York, last stop make the ticket till New York" While quickly handing him her bank card.

The inspector made the ticket for him quickly; he almost seemed in a rush to leave them. As the door closed behind him Rogue let out a breath, turning to look at the man across from her with interest.

In a comforting tone she started to speak "Hey Ah'm Marie. Are ya ok? And how did ya manage to get on the train anyway? Maybe ya should tell me what's upsettin you, Ah might be able to help. Ah'm really good with this stuff. If ya knew the situations Ah get mah friends out off. They don't call me Rogue for nothin!" Seeing his expression not changing a blink at her words she carried on in a defeated voice "All right. Ok, let me guess how bad is the health of your great aunt Agnes? Aww come on you should at least give me a smile for that"

He hadn't looked at her once since coming back towards his seat.

Rouge smiled at him before continuing to speak rapidly "Look we can talk about something else to get your ming off whatever's botherin ya, Ah'm sure Ah could help you and it's not like Ah really know you so ya don't have to worry about me blabbing your secrets. It's Ah pretty long journey to New York or wherever you're goin. Did ya plan on being silent the entire time? At least this way we can pass the time and come up with a solution to whatever's gotten you in the dumps. So what's botherin you? What's the prob-"

"You! You're my fuckin problem! You're what's botherin me. Vous ne voyez pas que je veux qu'on me laisse seul! _Non _You jus' keep goin on'n'on. I don't give a fuck about what's your name or what you're like for all I care you could be from the circus or a fuckin brothel!"

Marie stared at him, her eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open in the stunned silence before she shut it with a snap. He looked away, then looked back at her before glancing at his reflection in the window while talking quietly "Listen I shouldn't have said bout da-"

"Yea being called a prostitute isn't the most flatterin thing a girls ever heard"

In a confiding tone she went on "But clearly you're very upset about something and ya just took that anger out on me. It's ok, Ah forgive ya." Ignoring his baffled expression she went on "Ah'm not that upset Ah mean usually Ah would be. But Ah'm goin home today done with college. Nothin could upset me today, wanna know why? Ah'm getting married! Ah mean sure were running away and all but it's not like our families would ever approve. Xavier and Eric have certain issues, what with their weird silence on any mention of the other, what's up with that? But Pietro and Ah, we figured once were married; well the secret would be out. They'll have to accept us, there mah family there'll be mad but they'll have no choice but to get over it."

God, why was he staring at her with that weird expression on his face? He was almost looking at her like she was some sort of species he had never seen before. Rogue figured what he needed was a distraction from whatever problem he seemed to be in.

Getting comfortable in her seat Rogue talked in a confiding friendly manner "We met in college, Ah didn't even know whose son he was at first, good thing too or Ah might have shot him down just out of principle. We've been waiting for me to finish college before we finally get it done, Ah don't think Ah could have gone through this against mah family if Ah didn't love him. Meanwhile he's had the time to start his own business though now that Ah think bout it he did mention something about a start up loan from his dad. It was really hard keeping a secret this big for three years especially with mah family but Ah've managed it…"

* * *

><p>Remy wondered if he fell asleep would she stop talking.<p>

"Ah never understood the difference between hills and mountains…"

Maybe if he stared out the window again she would go back to reading her novel. Shouldn't she stop to breathe at least?

"…Ah know what you're thinking if mah family's all that why not ask for their permission? Well they can be pretty stubborn when they want and this way they won't have time to fight the decision. Ah don't really wanna think about Xavier and Eric against us combined, one of them alone is a force to reckon with. Ah think goin along the route of forgive and forget would be best in this case..."

_Merde _he should have thought ahead on this stupid impulse of his.

"...Ah plane would have been quicker but Ah like the long journeys, Logan always worries about me. He even offered to come down and make Ah road trip with me back up. It was tempting but Ah figure Ah better enjoy the alone time while I still have the chance. He still worries though don't even wanna think what he'll do bout the marriage but he needs to understand that Ah'm a big girl now…"

Closing his eyes Remy figured in this case a subtle retreat would be best. He needed to sleep and settle down his mind before getting the hell away from here.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

_Vous ne voyez pasquejeveux qu'on me laisseseul!:_ Can't you see that I want to be left alone!

_Non:_No

_Merde:_Shit


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Timings

**Disclaimer**: Jab We Met and X-Men Evolution belong to Imtiaz Ali and Marvel Respectively. This is purely for my entertainment.

**Author Notes: **I want to give a big shout out to **Azalea Rose Black** for agreeing to beta my story, you're the best. All the information I got on the trains is from online from Amtrak and imagined as I couldn't figure out everything from the website and have never been to America. Let's for the sake of the story imagine that it was a small town station where it would be quite possible for it to be this empty. Thanks to **Chellerbelle **for being my first ever reviewer and to anyone else who reviewed. Australian slang was also researched online. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Remy's eyes snapped open. It was still dark outside, glancing at his watch he saw it was a quarter till one, only a few hours since he slept. The train was slowing down; they were coming up to a station, now he figured would be as good time as any to leave. Getting up from his seat he suddenly heard a murmuring breaking the silence. It was Marie mumbling in her sleep possibly about her fiancé, wasn't that girl ever quite? He studied her for the first time since meeting her. He could see she was pretty, probably curves in all the right places but what stood out to him the most was her hair, it was unique; white fringe against long auburn hair, some college trend? Maybe that's what the other guy saw, the good looks, He couldn't imagine spending days with her let alone marriage. Getting up he silently wished him luck. Outside the window the train had stopped at a station. He made his way outside shutting the door behind him.<p>

Rogue woke up at the sound of the door closing rubbing her eyes she glanced down to see the berth below her empty. It didn't look slept in. Jumping down she hastily put on her slippers before making her way outside in the corridor.

The train had stopped at the moment and the corridor was deserted. Rogue wondered where her silent passenger had gone, why was she so worried? She didn't even know his name but he just looked so upset. She would just go and check quickly that he was all right wherever he was. With the way he was acting she didn't want him to get into trouble or possibly do something to get thrown of the train and behind bars.

Walking down the corridor Rogue felt chilly even though it wasn't particularly cold but she was just wearing a vest top with pajamas.

Seeing the door that lead outside open Rogue looked out the door at the dimply lit station. The final whistle from the train blew. Yep that was him walking down the platform away from the train looking for the entire world like part of a set in a noir film. Glancing inside the train in indecision, Rogue quickly jumped of making her way towards him.

"Hey black suit!" No response. "Hey, New York guy! Listen!... Train's leaving!" Still he continued to walk away. "Are ya deaf or something? The train's about to leave!"

Rogue didn't get a response from him; he had walked over to a bench further in the station and was sitting down, ignoring her. The trains doors had closed behind her.

"Are you mad? The train is leavin! Come on!" Rogue shouted while frantically pointing behind her "Let's go!"

He glanced back at her and the train behind her before looking away again. Rogue felt anger bubbling up inside. The rudeness of some people, reining her temper in somewhat less she ended up shouting at the platform in the middle of the night.

"You know what? For all Ah care, go to hell!" Screeched Rogue turning around as the train started moving slowly. Rogue ran across the platform trying to catch up to the train and somehow get on.

"Hey wait! Stop! Somebody stop the train!" Eyes on the train she ran, if she could just get to a door she might make it.

Rogue didn't see anyone until she barreled straight into a women, slipping and tumbling down she fell on the ground hands forward to brake her fall. The women let out a terrific scream as the luggage she was carrying fell, the suitcase opening on top of and around her. Items from the suitcases came under her feet and Rogue slipped while trying to get up and regain her balance eyes on the moving train she took a step forward only to feel someone grabbing her from behind.

"Look what you done! I'm a big women honey you have to be blind to miss me" Cried the women while trying to stop Rogue from getting away.

"Hey, let go!" Rogue cried frantically struggling away from the women and running for the train as it picked up speed moving faster, carriages flew past.

"Stop!" Hand stretched towards the train as if to will it to stop from the gesture alone as it picked up speed too fast for her to catch up. Finally giving up, Rogue stood still staring at the back of the train as it went around a curve and out of sight.

She slowly bought her hand back to her face holding it around her mouth, trying not to scream in frustration or desperation, she wasn't sure. Deep breaths she should take deep breaths and think; oh man oh man oh man what was she going to do? She had missed the train, which had her luggage, her identity documents and her stupid useless money.

Quiet footsteps behind her made her turn around slowly in time to hear him walk toward the platform look towards her, the empty platform behind and at the women who was silently cursing her as she picked up the many items from her fallen suitcase, he shook his head turning away.

Rogue narrowed her eyes stomping towards him, her hands into fists at her sides.

"Ya stupid weirdo! What world do ya live in? Because of you Ah missed mah train, mah entire luggage and everything is gone and now Ah'm stuck in mah pajamas wearing slippers in the middle of the night on this god forsaken platform in the middle of fuckin nowhere!"

He had turned around during her tirade and was calmly watching her as she bristled yelling "What the hell am Ah supposed to do now?"

Looking at her he finally replied, "Did I tell you t' get off de train? Couldn't you mind your own business?"

Rogue didn't think she could have gotten any angrier but it looked like he seemed to be giving her limit a test run. Angry as a bull, she screamed in his face, her face red. "Oh! So this is mah fault, ya jerk! Ah was tryin to help ya! Ya should be thankin' me, and you're showin me attitude!" shouted Rogue, her hair flying into her face as she shook with anger.

"Fine, Merci! Merci for helpin me, now would you leave me alone?"

Hands on her hips leaning forward Rogue said quietly "Leave you alone, ah see! It's not that easy!" Voice getting higher by every word she carried on "Ah missed mah train because of you! And now you're gonna take me home!" Finger pointing at him she carried on, "With mah entire luggage, you will damn it!" Getting right in his face she carried on "Ah'm not gonna let go! Don't you have any doubt; ya don't wanna mess with me!"

He stood there quietly for a few seconds, in the sudden silence on the empty platform they stared at each other Rogue was breathing deeply, trying not to panic, what was she going to do?

He abruptly turned running away from her towards the exit.

"Hey stop! Stop!" Rogue shouted while giving him chase and shouting "Thief! Thief! Thief!"

Running behind him, her slippers slowing her down considerably she saw a guard dozing off in a chair ahead of him suddenly wake up at her screaming and try to grab him but he quickly pushed him out of the way "Désolé, gotta go"

Running past the stunned guard Rogue cried "Ya should throw away your uniform!"

Standing on the stairs leading outside she looked around wildly at the deserted surroundings before spotting him talking to a lone cab driver.

"Hey stop!" Looking towards her at the sound of her voice he gestured for her to hurry up.

Rogue ran the rest of the way as he opened the back door for her to jump in. Once inside Rogue sat down quickly grabbing hold of the back of the front seat she cried "Come on, come on, come on!" while he quickly got in the front closing the door.

They both stared at the driver as he gradually started turning the radio on and tuning it, then bookmarking his book, from the looks of it a harlequin novel.

Impatiently Rogue exclaimed "The music's fine, let's go!"

The digital clock on the car showed exactly five minutes later she was staring at the driver with an amazed look on her face, her eyes slightly wide as he sang a tune from the radio while driving leisurely. Rogue thought maybe she should race the car just to see if she could beat it.

"What are ya doing? How are we going to catch the train like this?"

Settling down comfortably the driver replied "You won't be able to catch the train anyway Shelia, The next station's quite far"

Rogue looked at her mystery guy who was now staring silently at the driver singing a song. She glanced at the driver before turning back to him again "He's mad! He's totally mad!" Not looking at her, he glanced beside him telling the driver "You should stop de car"

"What?"

"Stop de car"

"What's wrong?" He said while slowing down on the side of the road.

As the stranger got out of the taxi Rogue shouted from the back seat "What's wrong? Argh, couldn't ya hold it for a while?" Worst time for a nature call ever.

She watched as he moved round the car opening the driver's door "Move up"

"What?" Pushing along the protesting driver he settled into the driving seat before accelerating the car quickly.

"Ahhh! Stop! Stop the car!" Screamed the panicked driver as the scenery flashed by. Rogue leaning forward in the middle shouted excitedly "Don't disturb him! Ya could make him crash!"

"This is a classic car mate, you shonky, you gotta stop this here is my baby, the custom orange fire seats, the fine body work you don't see that in every taxi I'm tellin you, Man you hurt my baby and you and the Shelia I'm gonna sue you both, get the money out of your damned corpse"

Rogue was telling him to go faster over the driver's ramblings "Ya shouldn't be so tense, ya see this guy, he's no ordinary man, look at his style. He's got talent"

Holding on to the seat tightly as she moved slightly sideways at a fast turn she carried on "Look were all in this situation because of him, so if anything happens to the car, he'll pay for the damage, ya don't have to worry. Ah'll make sure he pays so any damage to the taxi and he'll get your baby fixed." Rogue carried on oblivious to his hard expression and the sudden sharp turn he took at her words.

Rogue relaxed somewhat as the surroundings blurred by. She had to admit this was the weirdest taxi ride of her life what with some ridiculous song on the radio, the oddness of the interior and the manic speed at which they were going but at least there was a chance of catching that goddamn train.

* * *

><p><strong>French Translations<strong>

_Merci:_ Thank You

_Désolé_: Sorry

**Australian Translations**

_Shelia:_ a woman

_Shonky:_ dubious, underhanded


	4. Chapter 4: Travel Safety Guide

**Disclaimer**: Jab We Met and X-Men Evolution belong to Imtiaz Ali and Marvel Respectively. This is purely for my entertainment.

**Author Notes: **This chapter is the longest one I've written so far and I really hope you like it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated at this point as I love to know what you think of the story so far and thank you to everyone who's reading it. I want to give a big shout out to **Azalea Rose Black** for agreeing to beta my story, you're the best.

* * *

><p>The taxi raced down the empty streets, most likely breaking speed limits; Rogue was glad that it was the middle of the night. As they stopped she quickly got out and heard another door close behind her while the driver screamed for his money. Making it to the train on time was the only thing on her mind as they both ran towards the small station. A group of guys watched as they ran passed, closely followed by the driver running after them and screaming for his money.<p>

They arrived at the platform to see the train standing there, an automated voice giving the announcement for it and where it was heading in the background. Both breathing heavily looked at each other in relief.

"Listen you've made it t' your train and your luggage, you can sort it out from here?"

"Yeah, Yeah"

"No more tryin to help me, oui? I can take care of myself chéri" He sounded hopeful that this would be convincing enough to get her to back off.

"Got it, no more helpin you" Rogue spoke breathlessly.

Meanwhile the taxi driver had caught up to them "Oi, Your running with my money!"

"Yeah, désolé bout' dat, had something else on my mind," He said while taking money out of his wallet.

Rogue seeing a 24 hours small box café selling food but most important of all water, tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey can Ah borrow some money? Ah'll pay you back once were on the train."

He distractedly handed her some cash while the driver said, "Shelia, thought you said he'd pay the damage an you both go runnin off and people say I'm crazy"

"Hey m'payin you extra homme."

* * *

><p>At the empty café with the somewhat depressing display of food Rogue leaned on the counter asking for a bottle of water, walking away her back to the train, she drank it down thirstily and was suddenly pushed from behind, most of the water ended up spilling on her clothes. The guy who pushed her stopped beside her, she thought probably to apologize "I should say I'm sorry but that would be lying" He said grinning.<p>

Looking down Rogue saw that her vest top was now clinging to her body. Great the jerk had front row seats to her bra. "Eyes up here, Mister" she said.

"I could buy you another bottle, after all it's my fault and you look like you could use a drink." He said trying to be charming while shamelessly looking her up and down. Narrowing her eyes at him she replied testily, "Ah rather die of thirst, guys like ya shouldn't be allowed near the opposite sex"

"You shouldn't turn me down so quickly; you might regret it" He said with a sudden cold smile.

Rogue fuming with anger looked at him like he was a disgusting bug she found on the bottom of her shoe. His expression was steely, if he tried anything she...and what was that stupid noise behind her? For god sake, couldn't she find one moment of peace? Oh no! No, no, no. Turning she saw her train was no longer sanding still at the platform, It was speeding ahead at a fast pace. She ran for it though she knew she wouldn't make it, it had already caught speed. Damn it! How could she get so distracted!

"Stop! Somebody stop the train! Stop!" Rogue screamed nevertheless running behind it before reality caught up to her giving up the futile chase. Looking at the train leaving her behind again, she felt like sitting on the ground and just screaming or more likely crying. She knew if she sat she would cry. The damn waterworks would just come bursting out. How had she screwed up so badly, again?

She willed herself to stay strong and looking around she saw a few people glancing towards her while most of the passengers who had gotten off were making their way towards the exit; nobody had patience or time for her problems near two thirty in the morning.

What was she going to do? The station was nearly empty, she had no way to contact her family and once again her luggage was gone along with her money, mobile and identity documents. Logan was going to kill her or possibly never let her out of his sight again, sometimes it really sucked having a paranoid ex-military man for a guardian.

Come on! She could get herself out of this, nobody had to know how badly she had screwed up. Positive thoughts, she needed to do some positive thinking. I can make good decisions, Ah am a women capable of looking after myself, damn it! If she couldn't make a simple journey, how the hell could she deal with something major like marriage? Especially one with so many complications? No! She had to fix this!

A sign on the station pointed towards a staff office, Rogue gratefully made her way towards it passing the jerk who had been joined by some of his buddies. They stank of alcohol and wolf-whistled as she walked away. She bit her lip trying to keep her mouth shut. They weren't worth it, they weren't worth it. Her quick temper would not help the situation, bad as it already was.

* * *

><p>"I can call the next station and they'll take your luggage out but that's all that can be done I'm afraid."<p>

She stood in the middle of the office, too tense to take a seat. The office was full of mismatched old furniture, peeling paint on the walls and the old man behind the clustered desk was apparently in charge.

"But how am Ah goin' to get there? Shit!"

"Well who told you to get off the train? Young people today, think they can do anything." He said in a conceding manner.

Rogue frowned at him in confusion but he carried on talking "You're a girl, it's different for guys but a young girl all alone. Do you know what could happen to you-"

"Excuse me, but all this helpful advice you're giving me is it free or do ya charge people for it?" Rogue said sweetly.

"No, no there's no fee." Said the old man obviously expecting thanks for his words of wisdom.

"Good! Cause Ah haven't got any change!" Yelled Rogue her temper flaring out "Listen up old man, ya just do your job and sort out mah luggage, Ah can take care of the rest."

As she left the office, she could hear the man making the call behind her. Man, this was turning out to be one hell of a night. Making her way towards an empty bench she sat down gratefully. Maybe she could wait till morning, convince the ticket inspector somehow.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the rude guy from earlier sat down next to her. "Here I got you that water you wanted, see I'm a man of my word." He said placing the bottle on the bench between them. Rogue didn't look his way.

"I saw what happened sweetheart."

"Why? What's wrong?" Said another of his friend joining the conversation.

"The poor girl, she's missed her train, there won't be a next one till the morning and she's got nowhere to go."

"Tut, tut, tut you know you should offer her a place to sleep Creed."

"I'll be some trouble but I'm sure I can manage it."

Turning round to face them quickly Rogue said angrily, "Don't try to act smart with me, get lost!"

"Sure as long as you join us."

"Listen up, ya carry on like this an you're askin for a beatin'"

The guy grinned at her words as his friend said to him, "Give it a go Creed, least you get to wrestle around a bit." Looking at her he said with a smile "Go on sweetheart, throw him a hit."

Rogue stood up in anger giving both guys a disgusted look as well as their friends who were standing nearby before walking away from the empty station towards the exit. She heard shouting behind her and quickened her pace.

Outside, the streets were empty with everything closed down. The fog didn't help her see much further anyway, man why couldn't she have been stranded in a frickin city? Walking in a random direction down the streets before the guys caught up to her. Rogue spotted a group of girls standing near a corner, letting out a grateful breath she hurried towards them and stood beside them. Female company right now was appreciated. Normally she could have handled herself, you didn't live at the institute without knowing self-defense, not with Logan there but the lot of them were drunk. Rogue didn't want to take her chances, she couldn't risk losing and Logan always told her to trust her instincts and right now it told her she had to get away.

The guys stood just outside the station looking her way Rogue turned away quickly and saw a man on a bike approach the group of girls she was with, slowing down near them he looked them up and down before stopping in front of her "Hey, hop on."

"What?"

"Full night, my place"

Looking at him in confusion and then around her, color flooded her cheeks as she realized where she was standing exactly "Oh…um am not err…Ya see am not exactly in the business."

"You look ready for work to me babe."

"Am not exactly a-" Feeling flustered and lost with the situation she gave up, quickly walking past him further down the streets, clearly there was no way to salvage this night, it couldn't get any worse right? It had to get better. Where was this road going anyway though she didn't care as long as it took her away from those guys and why couldn't this jerk-off find another girl!

"Hey babe, no need to act up. I'll pay you first, you ain't gotta worry about that for the rest of the night."

Rogue carried on walking, trying not to panic. What to do? She was fairly certain she could take him if it came to that as long as the other guys didn't come this way. Please God do not let me get attacked by psychos tonight.

Was that him? A familiar figure had just turned a corner at the street ahead though with the distance and the fog between, Rogue couldn't be sure. She ran the rest of the way not wanting to lose him, coming up round to face him. She had never been happier to see anyone in her life, hugging him tightly Rogue put her arms around him while murmuring "Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!" in his ear.

Letting go she stepped back to see him looking at her in baffled confusion. "You missed your train again?" Turning at the sound of the bike, he looked at the rider before asking her, "An who's your new friend?"

The rider on seeing her with him had turned the bike around, heading back the way he came from.

"Hey, look Ah think we both got off on the wrong foot." Rogue said while holding her hand out for a shake. "Let's start over, Ah'm Marie but ya call me Rogue."

After staring at her for a moment he replied, "Remy."

"Pleased to meet ya, in fact Ah don't think Ah ever been happier to see anyone in mah life," said Rogue staring at him as he instead of shaking her hand like a normal person had dropped a kiss to it.

"Chéri, if you wanted t' spend more time wit' moi you just had t' say so, all de games wit' missin de train, don't get me wrong s' flatterin. All m' sayin is dere's easier ways of getting a guys attention."

"Hah, you wish! Look Ah need your help, Ah know ya got some money in your wallet, we'll stay at a hotel till the morning then find a way to get to the next station so Ah can get mah stuff. Then ya can go on livin your life happier know'in you've done your good deed of the year, Ah mean Ah will pay ya back, that's no problem," said Rogue talking fast in a worried tone, please God let him be a decent human being.

"S' no problem chéri, I don't t'ink ma Tante would ever let me in de house again if she found out I left a fille alone like dis."

"Ah wouldn't ask normally, Ah just don't have much to work with right now." Rogue carried on nervously.

"S'all right, rescue a damsel in distress I can check that off my t' do list."

They had both started walking together. The buildings surrounding them looked small and worn out clearly they weren't in the best part of the town.

"So now that were gonna be together, for Ah while you wanna, at least, actually have a conversation," said Rogue tentatively walking at a casual pace. "Ah mean dark and mysterious; very sexy, but ya have to talk at some point." At his silence she went on, "Ok, how bout ya tell me your favorite show, that can't be Ah big secret right?"

"Non, suppose not. You're de most unusual girl I've ever met you know, you should be kept in a museum, people could buy tickets just to see you," said Remy looking at her at his side.

"Oh really? What bout you angry young man? You're on Ah train but ya don't know where its goin, gettin off at Ah random station, almost killing me with your driving while trying to get to the next station, then walking on Ah random street in the middle of the night with no idea where your goin. Where exactly should ya be kept?" Rogue said grinning at him.

"Suppose we haven't exactly seen the best of each other, hein?" Said Remy looking up at the lights of the motel they had arrived at. It was a much like its surroundings, one of the letters on the sign proclaiming the buildings name was missing and the front light was flickering. Merveilleux he thought with a grimace. A bunch of guys were standing on the balcony on the first floor, outside some rooms and from the looks of it up to no good.

"Let's go in," Said Rogue, the only thing on her mind was finding a place to stay for a while.

Remy led the way in. The motel looked even worse on the inside. A greasy looking man stood at the counter looking up from his magazine at the sound of them coming in. Remy approached him, Rogue at his side.

"You accept debit cards?" Asked Remy.

"No cards, only cash," Replied the clerk.

"How much is it for a room for a night?"

Glancing at Rogue the clerk asked "You need it by the hour?"

"Listen you just answer what I'm askin you-" said Remy in a hard tone only to be interrupted by Rogue who, leaning on the counter, had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"He's only inquiring how long we need it for and it's not like we're gonna spend the whole night in there, we only need it for a few hours and ya don't have a lot of cash as it is. I think two hours should be enough."

"Rogue you're not understanding what he's sayin, let me handle dis-"

"Yeah an Ah can see ya handlin this very well, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We'll take it for three hours that should be more than enough." She said to him.

Remy opened his mouth then shut it again giving her an amused grin he shrugged. Rogue turned back to the clerk who had been openly listening to their conversation "We'll take it for three hours," she said enthusiastically finally glad at a chance to be able to sit down, grabbing the key to the room she moved aside examining a particularly ugly picture on the wall trying to figure out what it was. Meanwhile Remy handed the clerk some money glancing back she frowned as she saw Remy and the clerk talking quietly.

Making her way upstairs to the door number matching the writing on the key, she opened the door to find a room with peeling paint, dirt stained carpet and uncomfortable looking furniture dotted around the small space. Though it did have a window that looked like it led to a fire escape and a door probably leading to a bathroom. Well she could survive from a fire at least though she had her doubts about surviving in the hygiene of the room. "At least the sheets look clean," Rogue said to the empty room.

Walking over to the only bed in the room, she sat on it, crossing her legs and leaning against the headboard. He better not expect them to actually sleep together, would he? She hadn't been exactly clear on what she meant by getting a room, and him whispering with the clerk like that, it didn't sit right with her. In the morning she should find a way to contact the institute, let everyone know she was okay but for now she would deal with any complications as they came along. At the sound of the door opening she looked up to see Remy make his way inside slowly leaning against a chair across from her.

"What were ya whisperin to the clerk bout?" She asked suspiciously.

"S'nothin,"

"Ah think Ah should warn ya, if ya try anythin Ah know self-defense, Ah'm Ah brown belt, Ah know karate." Rogue said in a hard voice.

He looked at her in confusion for a few seconds before understanding lit his face.

"Oh, I see so if I try t' rape you, you'll use karate on me," Said Remy in a sarcastic tone.

"It's possible, Ah mean yes absolutely! Ah might look small but Ah've taken down some pretty tough guys."

"Don't worry m' not gonna attempt t' rape you," Said Remy with an amused smile, trying not to grin.

"Ya couldn't do it anyway,"

"I don't want t' do it,"

"Even if ya wanted to ya couldn't," said Rogue with a hint of a challenge and pride in her voice

"Are you trying t' provoke me into attempting t' rape you?" said Remy with an incredulous look on his face.

"Well no, Ah'm just saying Ah don't want ya getting any ideas. Ah hugged ya out there, then suggested we go to Ah hotel, a guy like ya could be gettin the wrong idea."

"'A guy like me meaning what?" said Remy standing up straight and crossing his arms while frowning at her.

Avoiding his eye Rogue replied "Your good looking an all, seem kinda rich too with the way your dressed, girls must throw themselves at ya all the time."

"Yeah well, not de ones that matter." He said in a dry tone.

Sitting up straighter and looking at him completely, Rogue went "Aha! Now Ah see what the problem is, some girl gone an broken your heart, didn't she? Ya think she dumps ya and it's the end of the world?"

"Rogue," said Remy warningly.

"Oh come on tell me, it can't be that bad and you'll feel better if ya let someone know at least an ya never know Ah could help ya," said Rogue beseechingly, at his silence she went on. "Oh god not the famous silence an all! What is the frickin big deal?"

Letting out an exasperated breath he started angrily. "I don't know maybe my bitch of a fiancé leavin me for a guy she's known a few weeks, marries him wit'in de month. As long as de families were against it, it was love for her guess she was in it for de fun."

After a moment of silence in which Remy regretted opening his mouth, what was it about her that made him lose his composure so easily? She knew just what to say to piss him off or kept digging at a fresh wound he had, just to get a reaction out of him.

Her voice, when her heard now, was quite "So she screwed ya over, your gonna let that mess up your life, run away? Just dump her from your life as easily as she forgot bout ya."

"S' not dat easy when you known someone for so long."

"Oh come on, there's plenty of other girl's and it's not like your ugly or anythin, seems like ya have Ah decent personality when you're not depressed and shit, girls must be lining up to be with ya, forget her!"

Only silence was met with her pep talk, "Ah've got it! Have ya got a picture of her?"

"Quoi?"

"Ya know a picture, Ah photograph?" said Rogue getting up from the bed to stand directly opposite him, hands thrust out, demanding to see the picture.

"Why do you care so much chéri?"

"The way Ah figure, it doesn't hurt to try an help people, and Ah'm an expert in this department." Rogue said with exaggerated confidence.

Remy handed a crumpled picture of him and Bella from his wallet to her. She examined it before saying "Well she's not ugly, give me your lighter were going to burn this picture up."

"Rogue you can't be serious."

"Ah'm damn serious! Burn her picture!"

"You're absolument fou."

"Listen to me an do this crazy thing, burn it! What ya think it's stupid, crazy, an childish? Absolutely but trust me it'll make ya feel so much better, ya need to get her out of your system, let out a bit of your frustration, come on burn her!" She said encouragingly thrusting the picture at him.

Remy looked at Rogue a doubtful expression on his face.

"Come on burn it! No tension!"

Remy took his lighter out staring at the picture. His arm was around Bella, both of them smiling, not even caring about the picture being taken or looking towards it. The picture started burning in his hands as he lit a corner of it. Remy watched as the flames blackened the damn photo, he had stared at it so much in the past months.

"Now just flush her out of your life," said Rogue gesturing toward the door to the bathroom.

Walking towards the toilet he dropped it inside before flushing it. Rogue was right, screw Bella and her damn promises to stand by him forever, no matter what. They weren't true anyway, weren't worth a damn. He could use some time away sure, but he'd be back to his city. Rogue was proving to be a great distraction for now and that was fine with him.

He came outside to see her waiting for him with anticipation, "Did ya do it? Did ya feel better?"

"You know doin' dat completely childish act actually did make me feel better, you were right," said Remy in an amazed voice.

"See Ah told ya and trust me ya can do better anyway, Ah'll tell ya the truth you're not bad lookin at all and she was shit compared to ya."

"Merci."

"Ah'm telling ya aren't Ah? And Ah'm ah girl, Ah know this stuff. You're the kind of guy any gal could be smitten with. Ah mean if Ah wasn't in love with Pietro and getting married an all, ya never know we might just have hit it off, can ya imagine."

Remy smiled at her, "You don't jus' have t' imagine chéri, I could give you a demonstration."

"Ah'll pass, but Ah'm tellin ya, ya can find Ah better girl then her easily."

"Really, why don't you find me a girl den?" Said Remy jokingly.

"All right tell me somethin, what do ya think of me, how do Ah look?" said Rogue turning around in different angles so he could inspect her.

"Quoi?"

"Just tell me."

They both suddenly turned towards the door as they heard running footsteps as well as some loud swearing from outside.

"Don't t'ink we could have found a better motel," Said Remy in a sarcastic voice. He had walked towards the window besides the door and looking at the balcony could see the guys from earlier in a fight. Over the noise of the fighting he could hear the police sirens approaching "The people outside fucked up."

"Who? What?"

"Mebbe we should leave chéri, unless you want t' spend de next hour answering questions dat you ain't got no answer t', an m' not exactly keen on dat, or being questioned at all," said Remy as he looked out the window again to see the street lit up with activity as some other guest came out to enjoy the show.

"Let's go, we can use the fire escape, avoid the crowd" said Rogue as she made her way towards it and opening the window, climbing out she was followed by Remy. The platform suddenly seemed very small with them standing so close together. His body was nearly presses against hers and she could tell he was nicely built, not that the suit he was wearing didn't already emphasize his looks, and he had loosened a couple of buttons and Rogue could see some of his chest. She cleared her dry throat nervously and started climbing down the stairs. She could feel Remy silently following behind her. Getting to the last platform she turned to him, "Ya wanna kick the ladder down, ah would normally but..." She said looking down and wriggling her slippers clad feet.

Remy brushed past her kicking the ladder down, "I must say filthy as your slippers are at de moment, de whole outfit does do somet'ing flattering t' your figure chéri."

"Oh, hush Cajun."

"Non, m' serious," said Remy gesturing for her to go ahead.

Rogue made her way past him climbing down the ladder she spoke, "You're a guy, ya think any girl with boobs and butt is flatterin."

"Non, only de ones that are gifted," said Remy following her down.

They both looked out the dirty alley to see two police cars parked at the front, walking casually Remy took Rogue's hand heading in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the bus, Rogue silently prayed for the excitement to stop, please God if your listening make the rest of this night boring or something, she looked in the direction of the sudden footsteps but it only turned out to be Remy.<p>

"I talked to de driver, he said we can wait inside de bus till the morning, dat gives as round two hours t' kill," said Remy coming over to her and handing her one of the tickets in his hand.

"As long as were goin somewhere an Ah get to sit down for a while," Said Rogue as she climbed inside the bus. Taking a seat near the back, she leaned against it. Remy took the seat adjacent to hers, the empty aisle between them.

"You feelin sleepy?"

"No, ya?"

Remy shook his head asking her something else instead "So why were you askin what I t'ought bout you?"

"Oh yeah!" said Rogue her voice seeming loud in the silence, getting up and facing him she went on "Ya never answered the question, what do ya think of me?"

"Why Rogue?"

"There's no answer to why! Just tell me!"

"What kinda question is dat?"

"Just tell me, do ya think Ah'm nice? Oh, just answer it quickly!"

"Oui! Vorte magnifique et fou"

"Ah knew it! If ya think Ah'm pretty, wait till ya see Jean, ya'll forget all bout this girl of yours. She's great if ya like me ya'll definitely like her, ya guys could get married!" She said excitedly ignoring the crazy part he said about her and sitting back down again. She sat near him and leaned forward whispering in a confiding manner "Look Ah'm gonna run away with Pietro really soon and ya an Jean can get married, we could live near each other! Happily after or something like that! That would be so great, it might even take some of the heat of me."

"Yeah? Well I have a better idea, instead of meeting dis Jean, den getting to know her how bout you an me hook up, s' more convenient. We're together right now anyway, none of dis back and forth running and best of all if you don't go home were kinda eloping now anyway," said Remy in a completely sarcastic voice, looking at her in fake excitement.

"No! Ya should marry Jean, and then Ah'll be kinda like your sister-in-law."

"M' jus' giving you your options chéri, it does seem simpler dan your crazy running away plan and wit' me getting married to dis Jean. You should know your options so you know de easiest one t' take."

"Ah'm trying to fix ya up with Jean and your proposing to me?"

"Do you always talk dis nonsense? Or is today a special occasion?"

"No Ah'm always talking nonsense, you?" said Rogue grinning.

"Actually s' my first time like dis, you're really somethin, you know dat? Never met someone like you."

"Stick around for a while and Ah'll introduce ya to one," said Rogue moving up the seats to lean against the window and turning in her seat to face him completely they both smiled at each other.

Now that she had been up pretty much the whole night, she found it difficult trying to get to sleep despite being tired. It seemed that he didn't consider her as much of a nuisance any more now that they had talked and got to know each other a bit.

Remy had closed his eyes but Rogue doubted that he was actually asleep. All in all her situation had improved vastly, not what she expected and certainly not what she had planned but it didn't seem all that bad anymore and Rogue couldn't bring herself to regret missing the train anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>French Translations<strong>

_Chéri:_ Dear/Darling (also can be similar to sweetie)

_Désolé:_ Sorry

_Tante:_ Aunt

_Fille:_ Girl

_Non:_ No

_Oui!:_ Yes!

_Merveilleux:_ Marvelous

_Quoi?:_ What?

_absolument fou:_ absolutely crazy

_Vorte magnifique:_ Your gorgeous

_homme_: man

_et:_ and

**Australian Translations**

_Shelia:_ Women


	5. Chapter 5: Planning Ahead

**Disclaimer**: Jab We Met and X-Men Evolution belong to Imtiaz Ali and Marvel Respectively. This is purely for my entertainment.

**Author Notes: **Hey everyone, wow it's been a long time. I'm sorry about taking so long for this chapter but this was really difficult for me to write for some reason, hopefully the length of the chapter might make up for that, still not happy with it. I plan to make some changes to the chapters once I finish the story, nothing big just some tweaking to make the story flow better.

Ok so I need opinions as to who I should introduce in the coming chapter, one of these guys is going to make an appearance and I'll leave it up to you to let me know who you want to see: Cody or Gus. Drop me a review (I'm trying to avoid begging here but its close).

Thanks to anyone who's liked my story and reviewed it, makes me really glad that I'm writing it. Big thanks to **Azalea Rose Black** for agreeing to beta my story, you're the best.

* * *

><p>With both of them unable to sleep they had sparse conversation but mostly waited in silence. Remy would have preferred to have some shut eye but his brain was too fried up from everything to relax. He kept glancing at Rogue expecting some other drama to show up.<p>

According to his watch it was around five-thirty in the morning when people started showing up for the early bus. The hustle at the bus stop was startling after the long silence.

Rogue who had been watching the sun rise from her window had finally straightened up. Remy was glad now that the bus could finally get on its way, maybe he could fall asleep on the way, miss some of the journey, it wasn't that he didn't like to travel. He just liked to get there fast, preferably on his bike or in a really fast car but both options were out of the question until he could get more cash. At least Rogue was there to make it interesting, the girl was all too easy to rile up and Remy figured as he didn't have many options he'd take whatever entertainment he could get.

He couldn't understand her, why did she try to help him in the first place, even though he hadn't needed it. He knew how people could be and most passengers would have ignored him too busy with their own lives. Rogue had made his problem into hers. She was weird that way, an interesting puzzle, smiling over the simplest things, determined and with a fierce temper that he had personally experienced. As long as they were together he could be sure of having an interesting journey.

The bus had started moving along an hour ago. They were now going along the highway towards Birmingham. Rogue, who had moved next to him when the bus had started getting crowded, was now sitting in sullen silence though he himself was thoroughly amused by her antics.

She had wanted to sit in the window seat saying "Its better then looking inside the bus for two hours, Ah can enjoy the view or something!"

Remy had blankly refused, not out of any personal desire to stay there but more as an opportunity to get under her skin.

Rogue had not disappointed him, from asking to demanding, she had cursed him causing a woman who was sitting ahead of them with children to turn and frown at them heavily. After which she had hilariously pronounced him to be a "Stubborn, backwater Cajun slime rat!" and who she, as the mature person here, would back down.

He had tried to hold back a grin during her tirade but had burst out laughing at that, if looks could kill he would be dead ten times over from her furious expression. She had point blank refused to talk to him until he grew up and was now stonily staring straight ahead in silence.

It did eventually lose its fun after a further twenty minutes of silence to his every attempt to engage her in conversation. The bus wasn't helping much with cramped seats and the noise from a family a few seats down, he doubt he get any sleep in the remaining time.

Looking at Rogue discreetly he saw she was glaring at the back of the seat ahead of her, clearing his throat he offered an apology of sorts quietly, "You know dis seat is pretty uncomfortable, you should take it."

"Ya sure?" was the acidic reply, "Ya might miss the view."

"S' better inside anyway, non?"

Rogue eventually forgave him after settling by the window. He watched her silently as she looked out the window and at their surroundings outside. What was up with that anyway it's not like they were passing some amazing view or something. Dieu the day he understood femmes he would write a book about it, save the other men from the suffering; it had to be some form of torture.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Birmingham bus station he found it to be noisy and busy even at eight-thirty in the morning. A lot of large buses were standing around; some about to take off while other like theirs had just arrived. He found what he was looking for after a quick look around, a sign pointing towards a hotel. Rogue who had followed behind him was glancing at the pay phones across the street.<p>

"You want t' make a call?"

"If ya have the cash for it, do ya?"

"Don't worry about dat. I've got my card on me, we can get some cash as soon as I see a machine. We got enough for a call." He said making his way towards the phone before she could start thanking him. Dropping some change in her hands, he made his way a little further towards another phone he could use.

Dialing a number from memory he hoped Henri would pick up the unknown number, just after the third ring a cool voice answered, "Bonjour."

"S' Remy."

"Fils de pute, where you been? Père's been turnin' the city upside down lookin for you. Are-" Henri's voice came down in a rush as if he had to get it all out in one breath.

"M' fine, something came up and it could be a while but m' fine, so tell dem dere's not'ing to worry bout."

"Remy you take off like dat, with no word and with everthing dat's goin on. I know you don't wanna talk bout it and m' not gonna ask you t' but just tell me where you are I'll send Emil there or something"

"Henri I can't talk long, s' just a road trip and m' with an ami, look I gotta go jus' handle things for a while, I'll be back soon." Remy said quickly eager to get off the phone before his brother demanded too many details.

Click.

* * *

><p>As the ring tone buzzed in her ear Rogue looked towards Remy who was making his own call, he didn't look too happy with the conversation but before she could try to figure out what he was talking about somebody answered the phone from her end.<p>

"Hello, Xavier Institute." Answered a bored voice.

"Hey Kurt, it's me."

"Rogue! Hey what's up? Guess what happened? Kitty-"

"Listen Kurt, Ah'll talk once Ah get back. Is the Professor or Logan home?"

"Yeah I'll get someone, hold for a sec."

Rogue waited for a moment before Logan came on the line.

"Hey Kid, everything all right?"

"Yea Ah'm great, Ah just wanted to let ya know there's been a bit of a change of plans."

"Yeah? There a problem?" Logan asked in a suspicious tone.

"Stop worryin so much, Ah just ran into a friend of mine, its gonna take me longer to get home, we kinda turned it into a road trip." Rogue hoped he would believe her. She wasn't that good at lying, especially to him but hiding a serious romantic relationship for three years had definitely given her practice; even if she had been at college most of that time.

"Anyone I know?"

"No, Ah'll call ya once Ah'm in the city, say hi to everyone from me, Ah gotta go."

"Alright, look after yourself and call me if you get into any trouble."

"Ya know Ah will."

Dialing another number from memory, she listened as the phone rang before going to a recorded message asking her to leave her name and the caller would contact her. Rogue squashed her disappointment, the past few times she had called and it kept going to voice-mail. Was he alright?

"Hey it's me, Rogue. Ah just wanted to say hi and that Ah'll be in New York in a couple of days. Ah miss you loads, well bye, oh and call me when ya get this message Ah'll have my mobile on me in a couple of hours, bye, love you."

* * *

><p>Remy had gotten some cash off one of his cards from the machine nearby; no way was he traveling a long journey like that using public transport again. At the first opportunity he was buying a car or at the least renting one. Putting the money in his wallet he saw Rogue looking around, probably for him.<p>

"So I saw a sign for a hotel nearby, how bout' we get somethin' to eat? Don't know bout you but m' starving," Said Remy as he approached her.

"What bout' pickin' up mah luggage and things and Ah still don't have any money-"

"And s' not gonna runaway if you get something to eat first come'on I'm hungry. If you want I'll let you pay me back for desert." Remy said impatient for her to get going.

"Ok," Rogue replied mutely.

Arriving at the small hotel they made their way inside passing the doorman and reaching the reception area. The place was nice but simple with no extravagant decoration but working more on a practical level then some of the high end hotels Remy been to. Rogue kept quite besides him for a change as they approached the counter.

"How can I help you sir?" The blonde receptionist asked while looking him down and then at Rogue.

"Jus' need a room for de day, s'il vous plait." Remy said smiling at the receptionist.

"Ah really think we should have gotten mah stuff first people keep lookin at me, Ah bet ya anythin we'll get some snotty server who's gonna refuse service cause Ah'm in pajamas."

"If it comes t' dat, I'll deal with it." Remy replied patiently. The receptionist handed him the key card to the room saying "If you need anything sir please don't hesitate to call the front desk"

"Of course merci for your help"

Despite Rogue's dire prediction, the server didn't show any expression at their attire and led them through the hotel restaurant towards an empty booth in the corner. Most of the restaurant was empty with just a few people around and breakfast was being served. The waiter left them with menus.

Browsing down the selection, he looked up at Rogue who was looking at the menu in concentration.

"I was t'inkin dat after breakfast we could grab some clothes as much as I like dis suit. S' getting that wrinkly, worn for days look."

"Yeah sure, Ah be glad to change into somethin else," she replied distractedly still looking at the menu.

The waiter came back a few minutes later and they both ordered. The smells from the different foods around them made Remy even more impatient for the food to arrive. Rogue had leaned back in her seat and was yawning sleepily.

"So you missin de trains is dat normal when you travel?" He asked wondering if she had bad luck when travelling.

"Ah'll have ya know Cajun, this is the first time that's happened and Ah think Ah know why."

"Yeah, I've been known to be extremely distracting for de opposite sex." Remy said grinning at her.

Rogue smiled though he could tell that she tried to hold it in, almost accusingly she went on, "Ok, Ah know it looks bad but Ah am capable enough to travel on mah own."

He gave her a look of disbelief after which she went on, "Would ya belive that Ah took the most serious road trip of mah life on mah own when I was fourteen."

"Yeah? How far was Disneyland when you made a break for it?" He knew he said the wrong thing when her expression suddenly changed, her eyes narrowed angrily, and he expected any second for her to start shouting at him again but she took a deep breath instead and without giving him a chance to say anything to recover the situation she changed the subject.

"So where ya gonna go once we pick up mah stuff?" She said not looking at him.

'Quoi he done now?' "Don't know yet, maybe I'll take you t' New York make sure you get dere in one piece, was planning on takin a trip anyway."

"Oh. Ok ya don't have to come all the way to New York with me Remy, Ah'm sure ya got lots to do-"

"I'll prefer dis over the other stuff and I remember you shouting at me bout taking you home, dere were threats involved as well and what bout this Jean you not planning to introduce me anymore?"

"Are ya sure ya wanna come?"

"S' better den goin back to New Orleans right now," He said thinking about Bella.

"Well Ah'm glad you're comin then, if ya ask me she didn't deserve ya anyway." Rogue said looking at him. Dieu he needed a cigarette if they were going to discuss Bella again. Or maybe a few bottles of alcohol. He needed to change the subject before she could start analyzing him again, he was tired and he knew he'd have a difficult time avoiding answers with her right now.

"So what's Jean like?"

Rogue smiled at that and Remy was glad she hadn't lingered on Bella or whatever he said that had made her upset.

"She's great but Ah'm tellin ya right now, it's only fair. Logan is kinda protective of us girls."

"How protective exactly?"

"He might possibly…maybe try to interrogate ya, but only if he thinks something fishy is goin on, which he probably will. The good news is that if Jean really likes ya then she can hold him off while ya make a run for it."

"That's a relief, you have an interesting famille chérie." He said sarcastically, not sure if she was serious or not.

"Yeah, well live with them for a while and you'll understand why ma college was so far away," muttered Rogue. She had leaned back on the sofa, her head resting on the back.

Remy reciprocated her movements settling down comfortably before he replied "Can't wait."

The waiter arrived five minutes later to find both his customers sleeping awkwardly on their sofas across from each other, unsure whether he should wake them up for the meal. He reluctantly left the food on the table before turning away.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later though, to be more precise at exactly one-fifteen they were both stranded again this time on the highway. Merde he knew he should've gotten the other car. He would have preferred a bike but with Rogue's luggage that wasn't a good option, he had settled on a fast, comfortable car. Then Rogue had ruined that.<p>

"Ah don't understand why you're buyin a car, we should just rent one." Rogue had insisted for what he thought was the hundredth time. Remy didn't understand why she got so uncomfortable with him spending money, she tried to pay him back for the expenses earlier but he had refused to take it and after reminding her that she had paid for his ticket to New York she had grudgingly accepted it.

Waking up to a cold breakfast, they had both eaten it quickly after getting it reheated. He given their server a generous trip glad of the quick sleep he managed to grab.

They had taken a taxi to the nearest shopping centre to grab clothes for him and he managed to convince Rogue to get some clothes for herself as well. She hadn't wanted to "We're getting mah bags soon anyway," Had been her argument. After helpfully pointing out the people looking at her attire he managed to convince her to get something. Remy had been pleasantly surprised when she had barely taken five minutes to get her outfit together. He hadn't taken much longer than that to grab some clothes for himself. She hadn't said much about the jeans and shirt he bought, he couldn't say the same for himself after recommending the shortest skirts for her when she had been browsing. Rogue had ordered him to let her shop in peace if he wanted to avoid an unfortunate accident. He had tried to refrain himself though he couldn't help pointing out some lingerie for her when they passed by and really what was the big deal? It's not like he was going to see her in them.

They had returned to the hotel afterwards taking a quick shower before signing out and making their way to the nearest car dealership. Most of the cars there had been used and the models old but a few were worth taking a look at. Remy ignoring Rogue's not so helpful advice had marched towards one of the newer models.

Running his hands excitedly over the car he shouted to Rogue who was following him with a frown, "Dis de one Rogue."

She had looked at the price once before shaking her head and pointing at some of the cheaper versions, "That one there looks nice and it doesn't even cost that much."

"Rogue I have the money, s' fine." He said impatient with her, did she have to argue about everything with him?

"Swamp rat Ah'm not getting in a car that cost that much. If ya have so much money to burn, give it to some charity, Ah'm sure people could use it"

"You shouldn't be so quick to make assumptions Rogue." He replied angrily annoyed at the opinions she might have about him, or that she might think she knew him when she didn't really. He didn't want her to. It would be best if they kept their distance somewhat, getting too close to people only got him burned.

"Yeah, well neither should you! Look let's not argue. Can we just get a car?"

He looked admiringly at the car before grudgingly moving towards the one Rogue had pointed out earlier. It didn't look like it would be that great to ride but he supposed she had chosen it as it was one of the cheapest in the lot. The car dealer who had looked quite pleased when he had been admiring the other car looked disappointed as he looked at the much cheaper one.

"Rogue I don't t'ink dis is de best car for a road trip," He said while glancing at the other car longingly.

"Just cause it's not as pretty as the other one..."

A little while later Remy handed the cash to the dealer, signing the papers before they made their way out, picking up her luggage from the station had been a small stop on their way before heading out on the road and nearly two hours later they were stranded once again.

* * *

><p>He wasn't mad, nope he was fine, it's not like he hadn't seen this coming with this pile of junk.<p>

"Umm…Remy?" Asked a tentative voice.

He didn't look at her, instead kicking the front wheel in frustration, annoyed at himself for listening to her. Moving towards the hood he propped it open trying to see if he could figure out the problem. He tinkered with cars before plenty of times but without any tools he doubt he could do much. The sun on his back was hot at this time of the day and the car not having AC hadn't made the journey pleasant.

"Ah know you're mad-" Rogue began only to be interrupted as, after looking at the engine one last time, he slammed the hood closed.

"Merde! Merde! Didn't I tell you Rogue but no, you know best about everythin and I'm just a pretty fuckin rich boy! Merde!"

Looking towards her finally he saw that her mouth was set in a line though she didn't say anything.

"We'll lock up de car and try t' find a garage or arrange some transport." He finally said moving around to do just that.

"So that's the plan?" She asked cautiously, he figured she didn't want to annoy him further.

"Unless you got a better one." Not hearing anything in reply he handed her small backpack to her.

Walking along the road silently, Remy looked around at the wild surrounding despite the greenery it was hot and dry. The cars that had passed them had hardly slowed down. None of this had helped improve his mood. He was on his third smoke since they had left the car.

Rogue was wearing her backpack which carried all her essential luggage; she been silent most of the time only speaking to ask about the time or a similar enquiry, and despite his smoking she hadn't said a word of complaint to him. He figured she felt guilty and he wasn't in any rush to reassure her. He offered to carry the bag for her after a while but she had refused saying that she wasn't going to let this bag out of her hands a third time, understandably he hadn't asked again.

He figured they would have managed to hitch a ride by now but clearly God was making him suffer.

"Rogue I t'ink when we see de next car you should ask for a ride while I drop out of sight for a bit." Remy said thinking that this would probably work.

"Ah'm sure someone will stop eventually."

"I doubt it," he replied seriously.

"Fine, but if it's a women your layin on the charm," she said sounding bothered.

"Cher, you don't even have to ask."

Unfortunately for Rogue, when they heard the sound of a car approaching, it looked like a man was driving. Looking at Rogue he inspected her briefly before suggesting "You should get your hair down, it looks sexier dat way and throw de guy a bone, give him a smile."

Rogue glared at him and he knew form her frazzled expression that she was tempted to show him some of her famous karate an all, he stepped out of reach and quickly out of sight.

If this guy didn't stop then it was a day to pity the race of men. Long curling hair with that white stripe, even the simple jeans and top she bought somehow looked amazing on her.

He suddenly wanted to call off this idea but the truck had already stopped and she was conversing with the driver now. He glared towards it not able to get a good look inside from his position. Several minutes later Rogue turned and beckoned him over with a hand gesture.

"Paul, this here's ma friend Remy. Remy, Paul and his wife Jill, they said we could ride in the back of the truck and they have a son who owns a garage we can call him. Paul said it's not even far just another fifteen minutes by car to the garage." Rogue spoke enthusiastically clearly pleased that they managed to get such good luck.

Getting a good look inside he saw an elderly couple sitting inside the truck "Merci for the help," he said gratefully, feeling foolish for his thoughts about them a few minutes earlier.

"It's no bother son were heading there anyway and this young lady looked like she needed help."

After thanking him again he climbed the back of the truck which was full of hay and a few crates of fruit. Holding his hand out to help up Rogue, she ignored it climbing in herself. Dieu why did he even bother? Settling down on the hay as the truck started moving he saw Rogue do the same.

"Paul said he called his son and he'll tow the car to the garage."

"Dat's good" said Remy laying back comfortable, staring up at the blue sky.

Rogue was staring at the sky as well and without looking at him she went on "Look thanks for everything, Ah know ya didn't have to…am just, Ah'm really grateful."

"S' nothing, at least no one can say we're predictable." he said shrugging it off. He wasn't really good with thanks anyway and he knew she appreciated his help.

"Well…Ah just…Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"This is gonna sound weird but this is so much fun. It's like Ah'm having ma own adventure, like the characters from one of ma books," she said slowly as if unsure what he would make of it.

"S' not all fun and games, you should take life a bit more seriously."

"Yeah, Yeah, hey look at that cloud," she said pointing at one. "It looks like pie, damn now it's makin me hungry."

Listening to Rogue talking he realized he hadn't felt this much at peace or comfortable in a long time, despite their circumstances. Rogue had a way of making him forget about the bigger picture and just look at the little things in life.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

_Non: _No

_Dieu: _God

_Femmes: _Women

_Fils__ de pute: Son of a bitch_

_Merde: _Shit

_Père's: _father's

_Ami: _Friend

_s'il vous plait: _Please

_Quoi: _What

_Famille: _Family

_Chérie/ Cher:_ Dear (also can be similar to sweetie)

_Merci: _Thanks


	6. Chapter 6: Road Trip

**Disclaimer**: Jab We Met and X-Men Evolution belong to Imtiaz Ali and Marvel Respectively. This is purely for my entertainment.

**Author Notes: **Hey everyone *looks around. Why is the room empty?* I owe you guys an apology after telling you to expect the chapter in a week and taking it up to nearly a month to deliver. From now on no more promises though this story will definitely be finished I will still try to deliver in a week. Reviews are great motivators for writing so please send them along my way. Constructive criticism will always be appreciated. Thanks to **Azalea Rose Black **who has done an awesome job with this story so for and continues to help me out. You rock

tfobmv18 Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know how much you liked it. I just hope it keeps up to your expectations

Raven34link There's definitely a few surprises for Rogue and Remy but what I can guarantee is that it won't be what you expect. As for Jean you'll see soon enough what's going on there. Also John loves that car like he loves his flame throwers; you can see why that would upset him when there driving it like crazy lol

* * *

><p>Arriving in the small quiet town, they had been dropped off at the garage by the couple who had made introductions before going on their way. Paul's son Jim was as helpful as his parents and after a large tip was offered if he worked on their car immediately, he had gone on his way taking the car keys with him.<p>

Remy made his way outside towards the diner across the street. It was a relief to get away from the heat outside into the air-conditioned room. Rogue was sitting at the counter talking to a blonde waitress while holding on to a milkshake. The lunch crowd hadn't arrived yet and the place was empty aside from one other customer sitting alone near the fire exit at the back.

Sitting on the stool besides her, he offered a smile to the waitress who gave him a flirtatious look back, her name tag identifying her as Rose while grabbing Rogue's milkshake and taking a sip from the cool drink he went on "S' delicious Rose seems like you got excellent skills"

"Oh its nothin you should see some of the other things I can mix up"

"Oui? maybe after work you teach me some too hein?"

The waitress blushed but before she could say anything Rogue interrupted bluntly "Well Ah was talkin ta Rose here earlier and she was tellin me bout the stuff to see in this town and well there's a lake nearby, wanna take a look?" asked Rogue.

"What Mississippi? You missin de river already? Look we got couple of hours to kill before we can get goin. Maybe you enjoy de river while Remy enjoys some belle company" Remy said partly joking.

"Can it Cajun, before this gal throws ya into one," Rogue said before getting up and eagerly pulling his arm along.

* * *

><p>They both sat on the high dock above the river, legs dangling over the water. The river was postcard perfect; surrounded by wilderness and nature on all sides, the water a murky blue with a dirt road leading to it. It was peaceful and calm. Rogue breathed in deeply enjoying just being there. God if she lived here she knew where she spend most of her time; curled up here with a good book.<p>

Remembering living down south she spoke up, "Ya know this reminds me of being home before, before Ah moved to New York."

"What was dat like?" Remy asked curious about her upbringing.

"Different, Ah remember Ah spent a lot of time by the river, always loved it there." Rogue's tone had turned wistful as she remembered some afternoons spent outdoors. "Ah was adopted ya know. Mah mother, if ya can even call her that, she wasn't exactly the best role model an' Ah spent as much time as Ah could out in the sun."

"Dat couldn't have been too bad cher."

Rogue contemplated whether she should say anything more and somehow she had started talking before her mind had even made a decision.

"I hate her, ya know my mother she was Ah right bitch. She must have been ok once but Ah don't remember much of that but afterwards it was all Ah could do to live in that house. She hurt me so badly once Ah…she broke mah arm and mah head was bleeding, she said she was sorry later, that she didn't mean it, she was always sorry but ya don't hurt someone like that unless ya mean it." It was strange her voice sounded so calm, so rational, like it didn't bother her at all but the memories brought a shiver as she remembered the fear she lived in.

She could feel him watching her but she refused to meet his gaze, she was afraid of what she see there and she didn't need anybody's pity especially not his, continuing to look straight ahead she went on "Ah knew Ah had to get away before she did something worse. Ah was fourteen when Ah ran away." Despite what she told him Rogue smiled as she went on, "best thing Ah ever did an' damn lucky that Logan picked me up, he's been there ever since."

Why he did was a mystery to her, the weather further north was colder and she wasn't accustomed to it, the clothes she packed in a hurry didn't seem like much anymore and she had started to lose a little weight, the money stolen from Raven wasn't going to last much longer. He had stopped and had insisted that she come and take a look at the institute as an option. Rogue had been afraid, thinking that a stranger offering so much, there had to be a catch and she could tell that he knew she didn't believe him; her disbelief must have shown plainly on her face. He didn't make her come just handed her a card with an address in New York, and if she was ever interested in coming to drop by. Rogue had looked the place up at the library; it was a small but prestigious boarding school. She didn't have that kind of money. Did he mean it? It was better than just wandering around aimlessly at least this way she would get somewhere. Looking back she couldn't imagine doing anything else than showing up at the school.

Remy took her hand squeezing it gently and she was surprised when she didn't pull away. He didn't say anything and that was better than some useless spoken sympathy. With him like this it was a silent comfort to just lean against him.

"Ah'm not saying all this because Ah want ya to feel sorry for me or something but Ah want ya to understand. Ya might get a bad hand but ya just have to deal with it, live every moment, take risks and appreciate the little things. While livin with Raven sometimes Ah think Ah was so close to givin up but if Ah let that hold me back it would be like Ah was lettin her win, like she could get to me after all this time. Ah made a promise to myself that Ah would try to be happy, won't let nothing get in mah way."

"Your far braver den you realize Rogue." Remy spoke quietly, his voice hoarse and he knew what he spoke was the absolute truth. Living in a world filled with corruption and deceit and Rogue still managed to find the best in people, to not let her past get in the way of her future. He couldn't do it, his past defined him, made him who he was and he couldn't let it go no matter how much he wanted to.

They sat in silence for a while. Each lost in their own thoughts, enjoying the comfortable silence in each other's company. He didn't know how much, but some time later it was broken by Rogue.

"Hey, wanna jump in the water?"

"T'ink we need to have a serious talk bout some of your ideas, actually make dat most." Remy said giving her a stern look.

"Awwcom'on it'll be fun! Ya tried crazy, let's do somethin stupid!"

"Rogue I t'ink you should get a psychiatrist to look inside your head."

Rogue stood up pulling on his arm, Remy reluctantly got up standing beside her. They both stared at the water below the deck. It didn't look that peaceful to him anymore.

"On the count of three, one…"

"Rogue jus' t'ink bout dis…"

"Two…"

"If it's freezing, we could get hypothermia…"

"Three!" Rogue shouted and jumped while pulling on his arm.

He heard a brief scream from Rogue and the next second water splashed as they went in. It was cold despite the weather being hot. Rogue had let go of him once they hit the water and Remy swam towards the surface, breaking out a second later. Spluttering water, his clothes dragging water, he took a look around looking for Rogue. She was further away in the water, coughing up some water, grinning at him; he couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Chéri, if we had to do this it might as well have been skinny dipping." He said treading water.

"Cajun, when are ya gonna give up? Ya don't get to see mah goods." Rogue spoke before swimming towards him.

"Can't blame a homme for trying," Remy replied jokingly following her as they both swam towards the shore

"God that was so much fun," Rogue spoke looking back at him and was splashed by water.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her expression of outrage. Rogue hissed something about this being war before splashing back at him. He let her get him back before moving forwards. They finally reached the river bank walking in their wet clothes towards the dirt road.

The pleasant wind now seemed cold on their wet clothes but the sun on their back created a pleasant sensation. Remy glanced at Rogue at his side, she was shivering slightly.

"You're folle you know. I would say dat it was a bad idea but dat be like hittin my head against a wall," He said conversationally.

"When was the last time ya did something like that, that was so much fun," Rogue carried on despite her continued shivers.

"Let's get back to our stuff before you freeze out here," Remy said looking at her in concern, river rat dat she was he couldn't help but look at her, the glances she kept throwing at him when she thought he wasn't looking amused him. Wet clothing really did something to a girl's figure.

"Cajun Ah hope you're not checkin me out," Said Rogue walking Ahead of him now, not bothering to look back.

"It's good to hope Chéri, keeps your faith strong," He said while increasing his pace to walk alongside her on the road.

They had walked back to the café together, he had been quiet the whole time and surprisingly Rogue hadn't said much either. She seemed in deep thought. He wished he could look inside her head and see what she was thinking. Normally he could read her easily; the girl didn't have a poker face at all but every once in a while she went quite on him. Thinking about what she had told him he wondered if she had ever really moved on.

They quickly changed inside the small bathrooms in the café before grabbing some lunch for the journey. Remy had ignored the questioning look on the waitress face as they had walked in soaking wet.

Now they were both on the road again and had managed to stay without anything happening, a small miracle in his opinion. The car had a small engine problem and Jim had managed to change the part fairly quickly. The radio was playing tunes softly and it had started raining outside some fifteen minutes ago. The digital clock showed that it was nearly three.

Did she want to go straight home to New York or should he be looking at the next hotel for them to stay at, at the rate they were going the second option seemed more likely.

"You want to stop somewhere for the night?" He asked wondering if she was up for the long drive.

"Nah, if we go straight there Ah can be home bout two in the morning, let's go straight. Ah want to get there tonight," Rogue said after a short silence in which she thought about it. She sounded excited at the prospect of finally getting there.

What was it about her fiancé that made her risk her family's love for him? He didn't ask, didn't want to know more about him. Instead he thought about how Rogue had shared more than a few of her secrets as if he deserved them, as if he had somehow conned her into thinking that he was the good guy. That she could trust him.

Angry with himself, he glared at the road; at least the weather was consistent with his mood. It didn't look like it would stop raining anytime soon.

"What are ya thinkin bout?" Rogue asked quietly, almost whispering.

"You heard of the _Lucullus_?"

"Yeah, it's some rich business right? They were in the papers a lot recently. Ah swear the drama that follows them, not the company but the family, Ah guess people prefer gossip," Rogue said remembering the magazine she had picked up at the university common room as well as the frequent times over the years they had popped up on the news. Now that she thought about it she couldn't remember him giving his real name all the times they had stayed somewhere they could be traced and he preferred using cash, made sense if he didn't want to be found.

"Dat's true, dey always follow you to de clubs rather dan to work."

"Oh?" She said looking at him and giving him her full attention.

"Chéri, I'd be de one dat's responsible for de mad house."

"Oh mahgawd! You're The Remy LeBeau? You're the one with car crash and the suicide girl!" Rogue exclaimed as some of the stuff she'd read came up before clapping her hands over her mouth. She slowly let them down rambling in an apologetic tone "Ah'm sorry Ah just heard it in the news like that. An'ya know me, it just blurted out. Ah'm so stupid Ah just don't think-"

He had frozen when he first heard her words but her apology snapped him out of it and he quickly said "Rogue S' ok. It's not like what you said s'not true"

"Ah'm sorry, Ah shouldn't have-"

"Will you stop apologizing? It's the truth ok! She died cause of me, I was messin bout ,Jejouais avec elle." Giving a humorless chuckle he went on desperately, now that the words were out he couldn't seem to stop. "Nobody was supposed to get hurt. Jean-Luc, _Mon Pere _was meetin some business client in Paris; he was showin me the ropes. An' I was messin bout with the client's daughter, t'ought I have some fun with her but I planned to use her from the start."

"Remy-"

He didn't want to hear her explanations to try to justify his actions. He knew he had played Genny, thought it sweeten the business deal mixing business with pleasure, "Non Rogue! You don't get it and you won't 'cause you see de best in people but some people dey don't have a whole lot of good in dem. The note she left; it's my fault Genevieve jumped of dat damn building! She dead 'cause I was havin' a bit of fun."

"Listen up Cajun and don't interrupt. Ah heard ya. Yeah what happened was bad and ya were stupid but ya didn't make her jump, ya didn't push her down. It was her suicide so don't go blamin yourself for it when she gave up on her life. Don't ever think that!" She finished angrily.

He continued driving looking straight Ahead on the road. As much as he wanted to believe what Rogue said he knew he was to blame. When he met Genny, he been impressed by her, unlike the girls back home she didn't hang by his every word. She was an equal to him bringing more to his every daring suggestion but for her it had all been a real fantasy adventure come to life. She wanted to live on the wild side. A sheltered life with her parents and he'd come and blown it all away. Her love for him, even after finding out his intentions had turned into an obsession. Rogue didn't understand how much he could hurt her, how much he could use her.

"Remy say somethin'," Rogue said after he been quite for some time.

"You don't know Rogue." His voice was steady and calm when he spoke not betraying the turmoil he was feeling. His face didn't betray anything. He settled it into a blank canvas.

"Know what?" She replied softly

"What I'm capable off. You're with me alone and anything could happen to you an' nobody would have any idea dat I was even travellin wit' you. What's to stop me from doing anything I want to you? You'll try but we both know dat if it comes down to it, I could hurt you so easily."

"Ya wouldn't," said Rogue her voice strong with her conviction.

He didn't know where this sudden anger at her was coming from but he wanted her to hate him, to doubt him. She shouldn't trust him. She didn't know him at all. He braked suddenly and the car spun a little on the empty road before skidding to a stop on the side.

It was quite inside except for the pitter patter of the rain. He didn't look at Rogue who had let out a sound of surprise and was now breathing heavily. She seemed too astonished to be angry yet.

"What if I attack you Rogue. You're with a stranger. How much do you really know bout me?" He was gripping the steering wheel tightly as he spoke his body tense, his tone harsh.

"Remy, Ah know ya won't do-"

Frustrated with her inability to believe him he abruptly moved across the seat grabbing her hands, trapping her against the door before she had a chance to react.

Rogue struggled against him "Remy!" She tried to twist her hands away; she screamed, "Let go!"

"You might know some karate Rogue but I never told you dat I have training in more dan fifteen martial arts form. You t'ink you're safe when you don't really have a defense dat I couldn't get past. So what's to stop me now from carrying on?" As he spoke she tried to get some leverage but he had her completely blocked.

"Remy don't-" she cried

"What's to stop me Rogue? I bet nobody at home even knows who you're travellin with. Do they even know my name?" His voice sounded cruel as he stared at her his face inches from hers.

Rogue hadn't paused in struggling against him the entire time but she finally stopped looking at him in desperation, in anger and when she spoke her voice was strong and the look she gave him laced with venom, "Because you're an idiot who rescued me in the middle of the night instead of taking advantage of the situation! Who looked after me when Ah couldn't do it mahself! Ya didn't even know me. Damn it Remy! Let go, now!" Her face was red and tears were running from her eyes.

He let go slowly backing away until he had settled in his seat. He didn't look at her but could feel her settling down, trying to wipe her eyes discreetly, her posture stiff. Did she finally hate him or worse pitied him?

He started the car again very much aware of any movements at his side. He didn't know what to say after that. Could he even say anything to her?

"Ah won't help ya believe that you're a monster. You're right, ya do use people, ya use them to convince yourself that you're worthless and Ah won't be a part of that. Ah want ya to drop me at the next train station. Ah think it's best if we make our own way."

He nodded, knowing there was nothing he could say to make it better. A painful silence settled around them. This was for the best. He got what he wanted didn't he?

Sometime later and Rogue had not spoken a word. He wanted to apologize. This was not how he wanted them to part but then again if had been thinking he wouldn't be in this situation. She could shout some more at him that would be better than her staring stonily out the window in silence.

"You know I never told you but I was adopted too." He waited for her to say something but she carried on staring out the window.

"Was abandoned as a bébé. Lived on the street till Jean-Luc picked me up, was bout nine by den stealin to get by. S'a funny thing though, him takin me in when I tried to rob him but instead of turnin me in to the police he takes me home. Best job I ever did." This was the most he had told about himself in a long time. It wasn't a secret but getting him to talk about his upbringing was something only a few people had managed so far. Always being in the public eye had tended to make him really cautious and living on the streets as a child had gotten rid of any illusions he might have had about people. They took what they wanted form you and ignored you when you got in their way.

Just when he thought she wouldn't response he heard her voice, "Bet that was an adventure."

"De best kind, dough I think Jean-Luc might have t'ought twice if he knew de trouble I bring."

"Naw Cajun one look at ya and Ah bet he knew ya were trouble already. Hah! Ah bet ya were a geeky, scrawny kid."

"I'll have you know Chérie, I was as charmin den as today." He said smugly."Had to keep de filles away with a stick."

"Poor girls, how many were hit on the head to get so delusional?" Rogue said a small smile on her face and a glance his way.

This was good. It was progress from the cold shoulder.

"Chérie you need to appreciate de company you're in. You carry on like dis an' you could jus' bout bring a guy's ego down" He said continuing with the light banter. He could carry on this routine any time.

"Trust me Cajun. Yours is so inflated Ah doubt Ah could do any damage to it anyway." sounding confused she carried on "Why didn't ya give your real name all that time ya used your cards and stuff?"

"Didn't want to be found an I can tell you some people will definitely be lookin. Got a couple of different cards for when I want to be discreet" He knew how to stay of the radar of both his family and any magazine looking to find gossip. He been taught by the best. Jean-Luc knew that when it came to business most things were better to be done quietly.

Rogue didn't say anything to that instead she unbuckled her seatbelt rummaging in her bag in the back seat and getting out the sandwiches they bought earlier. Putting their food out she opened hers taking a bite before asking "What's your family like?"

"Fou, de lot of dem. If you knew some of de t'ings me an my cousins do. Dere was dis one time err…actually S' better dat you don't."

He heard her laugh, glad that she had at the time let go his earlier act. She didn't tend to hold grudges.

The scenery around them changed gradually as they moved towards the city and the station. He slowed down as they approached nearer not yet ready to say bye. Despite the dawdling speed they had arrived.

Rogue looked at the station before getting out. He followed grabbing her stuff from the trunk. It seemed like an obscenely large amount of luggage for one passenger.

"You need help getting your stuff inside?" He didn't want her to go. He needed her to stay.

"Nah Ah'll manage," she said taking the things from him, "Ah guess this is goodbye," to his surprise she had been quite once they had gotten in the city.

They were both standing beside the car facing each other, the station in the background behind her.

"S' funny t'ought you were gonna make me take you to New York. What with de way you chased me de other night."

"Mah god, don't remind me," she said as she stood there awkwardly. She seemed unsure what to say and hugged him quickly before turning away towards the station.

He had to stop her.

His hand shot out grabbing her arm before she had taken a step further. She looked at him as he spoke, "M' sorry"

"What?"

"Don't go, I was stupide for what I did earlier. I want us to go together."

She was going to say no. Why would she want to stay with him anyway? He didn't have anything to offer her. He should have kept his mouth shut. Preparing himself to hear a no or even a pitying glace as she said her goodbyes but she was best when she surprised him.

"It took ya so long to ask me to stay and apologize. Cajun, ya have a thing for dramatics?"

"Only wit' you cher." He said breathing a sigh of relief as she walked back towards the car.

**French Translations **

_Chérie: _Darling or sweet heart

_Chere/__ Cher__:_ Dear but in this context more affectionate perhaps

_Homme:_ Man

_Mon Pere: _My father

_Je jouais avec elle:_ I was just playing with her

_B__ébé__:_ baby

_Fou:_ mad

_Folle:_ crazy (fem.) crazy insane and mad all come out as the same meaning…

_Stupide:_ stupid

**Author Notes:** _Lucullus_ is a genuine Antiques business in New Orleans, though for this story let's pretend it belongs to the Lebeau's.


	7. Chapter 7: An Introduction

**Disclaimer**: Jab We Met and X-Men Evolution belong to Imtiaz Ali and Marvel Respectively. This is purely for my entertainment.

**Author Notes: **Hi without the usual blah, blah let's get on with the story and thanks as always to **Azalea Rose Black** for being beta for my story.

* * *

><p>Sometimes well after midnight they were in sight of the institute. They had travelled non-stop and if Remy was on the highway again anytime within a month it would be too soon. For the past half-hour he had been following Rogue's directions towards her home. The neighborhood around them had changed from blocks of apartments to grand mansions as they drew nearer. They had taken turns driving the car which thankfully hadn't let them down again though he doubt he be recommending that particular dealership.<p>

Rogue didn't call ahead about their arrival as it was fairly late by the time they entered New York. She was hopeful that a few guest rooms would be available. Though with how the place ran she'd be more surprised if they weren't.

Remy had gotten them there quicker than she had anticipated; not following the speed limit wherever he could get away with it.

The familiar surroundings bought a smile to her face as she remembered many fond memories at the place. Although she kept in touch constantly she had hardly visited making excuses for papers or some other work. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to them in person as easily. It had cost her a lot to keep something as big as a forbidden relationship from her family. She valued trust and loyalty deeply and what she was doing felt too much like she was betraying everyone she cared about but it couldn't be wrong if it was for love, could it?

Remy drove them towards the iron gate stopping for her as she entered this week's pass code Logan had given her. The gates were automatically locked from eight in the evening until six in the morning. Anyone with permission to go outside would need a pass code after those times. The lights on the digital pad turned green and the gate started to open silently. Stretching ahead of them was the long driveway ending in a circle around a water fountain. Following the driveway to the left led towards a large garage tucked to the side of the mansion. It looked just as she remembered; a vast door and windows big enough to climb through easily (she knew this from the several times experience she had sneaked back in late). The grounds stretching around it looked just as she remembered too; the forest on the north and east while the west side led towards the cliffs.

"Take the car to the side, we can park it in the garage" she spoke pointing the way.

"Don't t'ink I'll be stayin' long enough to need a parkin' space."

Wait, what? She looked at him in surprise, "But ya have to meet them. Trust me they'll be glad."

He looked as if he was going to decline her offer again as she hurriedly went on, "Besides Ah couldn't let you stay in a hotel at this time of night after we came all the way up together. We're friends right? There will be plenty of spare rooms."

"Rogue I don't know 'bout dis." He spoke reluctantly but something in her expression must have shown that she wasn't going to budge on this as he turned the car towards the garage. "Dieu, oui. Fine."

The parking space opposite the garage was occupied by several buses. He parked inside the large garage already holding around 15 vehicles ranging from Harley bikes, sports cars, mini vans to SUVs and small buses.

They grabbed their items from the back seats; he quietly followed her through the garage and into the kitchen. He was so damn quiet she felt as if she was breathing too loudly. She led the way towards the grand staircase and up the first floor turning left;her destination the guest rooms.

The door opened into a modest sized empty guest room but the sheets were set and the adjoining bathroom had towels and basic toiletries as well as a small balcony.

She turned to face him surprised as she nearly bumped into Remy; he had entered the room behind her quiet as a ghost.

"This should be all right. They usually have a couple rooms prepared. It gets busy, but if ya need me Ah'm on the third floor. Take the first right, left and then left mah door's at the end of the corridor" Feeling flustered by his lack of response she went on "And um…Ah guess ya know where the kitchen is an' we usually hang around the Rec-room. Ah could show you where that-"

"Rogue s'fine. I'll find you in de morning unless you wanna stay in here." He interrupted her babbling smoothly giving her a roughish smile. It was nearly three in the morning she thought wryly did his flirting have an off switch?

She hadn't realized she was nervous about what he would think until now. He hadn't said anything at all about the place. A nonchalant expression on his face the entire time she spoke. Gawd! He hadn't even met anyone yet.

"Well night." She moved outside closing the door softly behind her. Why the heck did she feel so awkward? She picked up her stuff near the staircase and made her way towards her old room.

Opening the door she was surprised to see it exactly as she remembered albeit cleaner. Her old posters; the map above her desk she had put up dotting all the places she wanted to visit; the wind chime hanging by the window; the shelf full of books and knick knacks; though the lack of messy clothing on the floor made it seem larger to her. Her bed had been made too. Putting her luggage in front of the walk-in closet she quickly changed for bed too tired to even take a shower.

Five minutes after her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

><p>The door closed softly behind her and he made his way through the room into the adjoining bathroom needing to remove the days grime from him. Ten minutes later he stepped out in loose track tracksuit bottoms his hair still wet from the quick shower. Feeling better just from the shower, sleeping in an actual bed sounded like the best thing right now.<p>

Once he lay down sleep escaped him. His mind kept going back to everything, starting from Bella though the familiar constriction in his heart at the thought of her was gone. His love for Bella had been there for so long it seemed like a part of him. Despite the bad blood between their families he had thought that they belonged together. Sure they had other relationships but there had never been any doubt in his mind once they got together who he wanted to marry one day. Whether their families had agreed to it or not, to him his decision was already made either way. But the love Bella had for him, if it was ever there, was gone; he didn't realize at first the changes in her, the appointments, the sudden busy schedule. He was never one to constantly question where she was. Looking back he felt like a fool. He'd given her everything but she never really belonged to him.

Punching his pillow in frustration his thoughts turns to Rogue the past couple of days had been a good time but this wasn't his life, he didn't belong in her world. He'd stay for two days at most maybe by then he'll feel okay about leaving her. Just to make sure that she be ok.

He hadn't trusted anyone in a long time but Rogue with her persistent ways had wormed her way in. He didn't want to rely on anyone, that only led to disappointment but somewhere along the way he realized that she wouldn't let him down. He lay awake for a long time unable to drift asleep his thoughts spinning around him.

* * *

><p><em>There's this space between dreaming and being awake. Where you're aware of what you're dreaming of and you want to change it. If you just will it enough you might make it through without this being a nightmare.<em>

_Rogue was powerless. She could only watch herself stumble through the mist running after the train again and it was getting away…the voice announcing the train timings had changed from a smooth female voice to an Australian accent telling her that she was destroying the custom car. What car? She didn't even have her luggage! The platform was infinite before her…maybe she could catch up…if she kept running. She had to get on it or she'd be lost…the train gave another whistle…_

Rogue sat up suddenly as her alarm buzzed again. She looked around in confusion, rubbing her eyes her dream slipping through her mind something about trains? The clock beside the bed was silent. The alarm was coming from one of her bags.

She yawned, stumbling out of bed. Light was streaming through the curtains; she hadn't even closed them last night. It looked to be somewhere around noon. Opening her backpack she found her phone in one of its pocket. Turning the snoozing alarm off she checked her phone. There were no calls from Pietro. Squelching her disappointment she stood abruptly grabbing blue jeans and a plain green t-shirt to get showered and dressed. The whole time her mind occupied. What was wrong? God, she hoped he was okay. It wasn't like him to be out of touch like this. She hurried through her morning routine before leaving her room she grabbed the phone tucking it in her pocket.

The mansion was loud and noisy. She realized that mostly everyone would be hanging around the mansion or out around Bayville. It was a Saturday.

A scream pierced the hall suddenly just as she reached the stairwell and she was unexpectedly tackled from behind a moment later.

"Oof"

"Ohmygod!Rogue!Rogue?...Rogue!" Kitty let her go slowly staring in shock. The two friends looked at each other for a moment staring at changes that might have occurred since they'd been apart.

"Calm down Kit, yeah it's me in the flesh." Rogue tried to hold back a grin at Kitty's dumbfounded expression.

"But it's been so long. Why didn't you call ahead to let us know you were coming? When did you get in anyway? Ohmygod, it's so great to see you." Kitty spoke in a rush and grabbed her again in a hug.

Rogue gently disentangled herself. "Slow down Kit. Last night at two, Ah didn't want to wake anyone up. Come' on lets grab something to eat Ah'm starving, you can tell me everything then." She linked arms with Kitty as they both went down the stairs. She groaned as Kitty offered to make her an early lunch or a late breakfast. While she was glad most things hadn't changed this was something she knew she wouldn't have missed.

* * *

><p>Remy woke from the onslaught of voices coming from just outside his door. Opening his eyes blearily he glared at the door in annoyance before stuffing his head back under the pillows. Five minutes later and he given up on sleeping as a lost cause, grumbling he changed quickly glancing at the time as he got dressed. It was nearly three in the afternoon.<p>

Opening the bedroom door he stumbled into a group of girls huddled together. He seemed to have interrupted some animated discussion as one of the girls with short blond hair had her hands up in some gesture. They all froze staring at him.

Remy plastered on a smile at them as he spoke. "Any of you _belle filles_ wouldn't know where Rogue is would you?"

They continued to stare at him in silence.

Remy opened his mouth to speak again when one of the girls in a bright yellow jacket pointed towards the right. "Umm…she was in the kitchen a while ago."

He gave her a grateful smile, "_merci petite._" As he walked away he could hear them feverishly whispering behind him.

"That is just sex on legs."

"God Tabitha!"

"Well I'm just saying it like it is. Someone's definitely been holding out on us."

"Yeah, but isn't she with Cody…"

As he turned the corner remembering his way to the kitchen easily from the night before the voices dispersed behind him. He reined in the urge to ask who Cody was; he find out soon enough and much more discreetly. He got a few curious glances as he moved towards the kitchen though nobody approached him. The kitchen looked even bigger in the daylight, equipped with state of the art appliances and marble work tops; whoever Xavier was he sure didn't skimp out on anything. Rogue was at one of the counters eating an extremely late breakfast of pancakes and coffee, from the looks of her plate she was very nearly done. She was surrounded by a small group of people talking animatedly, completely relaxed. She looked up as he approached giving him a small smile. The others had all gone quiet staring at him. Rogue seemed to realize this as she suddenly started to introduce him.

"Hey guys this is mah friend-"

"_Robert Lord_" Remy interrupted smoothly not wanting to hand out the information that came with his name. He didn't want the judgment or pity.

Rogue didn't correct him though she looked slightly surprised.

"Um…yeah he's a friend from college. We decided to come together since he had some business up here."

"What did you study bub?"

The voice didn't come from the group surrounding Rogue but from a man standing by the open fridge. He seemed to be appraising him and from the look of it didn't seem to find him much of a concern as he turned back towards the fridge searching inside.

"Law." He answered smoothly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah? How's that workin' out for you?"

"Great. Criminals pay really well." His whole posture relaxed yet arrogance in every stance right down to the way he spoke.

The man grunted something without turning around; turning back he saw the group staring at him though Rogue was trying to hide a smile.

"Well you've met Logan…and um this is Kitty, Kurt and Bobby" Rogue gestured towards each of them as she spoke.

Remy acknowledged the _petite_ brunette giving her a smile, and a nod towards the guy weirdly wearing a Hawaiian shirt and another guy with short brown hair as he sat at the counter grabbing a muffin.

The silent atmosphere at the table suddenly broke. Rogue looked horrified. The brunette, Kitty gave him a huge smile and both the guys looked positively gleeful.

"Ah saved you some pancakes." Rogue snatched the muffin from his hands as she spoke quickly, shooting the boys glares as she shot an apologetic look at Kitty "Um…They'll er…um go to waste…" She looked like she wanted to say more but seemed to think better of it.

He looked at her in confusion as she abruptly got up grabbing a covered plate and bringing it over along with a mug of coffee, placing them in front of him. She spoke quietly and only for him "Eat up your gonna need this."

He heard a snort behind him as Logan closed the fridge.

* * *

><p>After the late breakfast in the kitchen or was it lunch? Rogue decided to show him around the institute. A quick tour so he wouldn't feel lost in the mansion, though he didn't seem to have a problem finding his way around the mansion. He seemed to have a good sense of direction; the whole drive up here and he hadn't needed to stop once and ask for directions.<p>

They ran into the Professor as he was leaving his office with Hank, one of Rogues favorite teacher and the school doctor. She had said an all too brief hello earlier but they hadn't had time to chat properly as Professor Xavier was on his way to a meeting. As a leading expert in genetics his opinion was often consulted by others in the field. He had told her to find him later and as she bent forward to give him a hug Rogue felt truly at home, at Xavier's she always knew her place.

"Ah Rogue it's been too long." He said hugging her back, "are you here to stay for a while?"

His voice, as always, had a calm effect on her and she was surprised to find herself teary eyed she hadn't realized how much she had missed the place. Giving a hello to Hank she replied to the Professor. "For now yeah but give me a couple of weeks and we'll see then."

She stood back gesturing to Remy who had been silently observing them and introducing him as a friend she ran into from college who helped her out of a bit of a tight spot.

The professor gave him a smile "Any friend of Rogue's is welcome to stay with us Mr. Lord. It seems we're in your debt. There's no need to be formal here your among friends and more than welcome to stay as long as you wish."

Remy shook hands with the Professor and Hank, "Merci you have a great home, M' tempted to take a closer look at some of de art."

The Professor seemed pleased by this "I shall look forward to perhaps discussing them with you at dinner. I'll see you both then."

Rogue led him to the Rec-room. Remy had been polite with everyone he met so far but something had changed; he gone back to giving one word answers and blank faces. He even seemed to be keeping distance from her. Maybe she was being unfair. The Lebeau's business was known as one of the best in the field owning many priceless and sought after arts and jewels. As well as many other businesses; they always jumped on the latest business opportunity. They were famous for their political influence and old money family. He was possibly from one of the most powerful families in New Orleans. Remy's name often popped up in the papers surrounding different scandals as the wild son, girls made a few hundred selling stories. Maybe with his experience he didn't think he could trust her or was it them, her family that made him realize who he was and where he belonged? Not with her, he had his world to go back to a world in which she didn't belong.

Wanting to distract herself from her thoughts she said "ya know ah feel bad for not warning ya bout Kitty's cooking."

"Out of all de things you mention bout you're family you forget to mention their tendencies to poison their guests." he had smile on his face.

"Come' on it wasn't that bad…" Rogue felt that despite Kitty's dangerous cooking she had an obligation to defend her friend.

"It cracked de tile when you dropped it chere."

"…and anyways Kit made them for me."

"She wanted you to leave so quickly?"

Their banter stopped at they reached the Rec-room; it was fairly crowded with the pool tables and the TV both occupied as well as a few board games set up around the room. A few people glanced up at her and Remy as she led him to an empty leather couch in the corner.

"Bet you the rumors have already started bout us. And Ah think Kitty's up to something she kept givin' me weird looks earlier."

"Thought dat was 'cause you dropped de plate of muffins."

"Yeah but ah think it's more than that she was-" Rogue stopped abruptly as a large group of students including Jubilee, Jamie, Kurt, Bobby and it seemed like half the female population of the institute settled around their secluded corner.

A look at Remy's face showed that he didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. Glancing at her he got a mischievous look in his eyes as he clearly decided on the former. A charming smile on his face as he spoke loudly, "and bout dat hot and heavy sex you wanted to have how 'bout you pop into my room tonight?"

Rogue's eyes widened and her face turned red in embarrassment and anger. He did not just say that. Eyes narrowed in a deadly glare, through gritted teeth she hissed "Swamp Rat ya are so dead."

The silence around them seemed ominous as everyone waited for her famous temper to blow up at him. She turned her glare at the crowd around them and they hurriedly scrambled away mumbling about homework or hearing Logan calling them. Thank God Kitty wasn't there though Kurt looked a little green as he approached them.

He settled across them, looking at her and visibly swallowing before speaking "I told them it was a bad idea."

Before she could say anything to that he had turned to Remy who wasn't even trying to hide his highly entertained expression. "Did I mention I'm her brother?"

"Adopted brother," Rogue mumbled.

"Same difference sis," Kurt shot right back at her.

Remy was looking at them both and Rogue could see the differences he must be comparing between them. They did not look alike at all; Kurt with his dark hair and eyes and his laid back humor combined with their different accents and Rogue's pale looks, people did not see them as related and for the most part would not guess at any relation.

She gave him a quick explanation, "She left Kurt to the system when he was a baby and adopted me later, though God knows Ah wonder why she wanted to raise a child."

Kurt looked as if he wanted to say something to that but held himself back for her sake.

She knew he didn't hate their mother like she did. That he wanted to forgive her and wanted her to do the same. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Some things can't change and their some choices you can't go back on. They hadn't even known at first their relation and had gotten on each other's nerves constantly. Kurt with his fun nature and the idea of personal space a bit foreign to him and her with her go away vibes to anyone who tried to get close, but eventually he had become a good friend.

Raven had tried to contact her and when the Professor was settling all the legal matters of getting Rogue to stay as a part of the school. He had discovered Kurt's and her connection to each other.

She hadn't known what to do with the information had been angry at the Professor for telling her about it. What did he expect from her? She knew she was in denial but after her experience with families she hadn't expected the information to do any good. Kurt though had been ecstatic and if she remembered correctly persistent. He hadn't let go until she let her wall down enough to let him in. It seemed a life time ago when she been a cranky teenager with serious trust issues.

Kurt was now either trying to intimidate Remy or find information about him and from the looks of it failing at both miserably. Remy appeared friendly enough but there was look in his eyes that told Rogue he knew exactly what Kurt was up too. Before Kurt or any of her friends could embarrass her any further she stood up interrupting them.

"So Ah'm gonna catch up with the girls, Ah'll see you later."

Remy stood up as well, "I need to get into town as well got a few things need to sort out."

"You should take Kurt and Bobby with you they can take you around Bayville."

"Da we'll show you everything to do round here," Kurt clapped Remy on the back unaware that Rogue was purposely tagging him along with Remy. Hah! That's what he got for that comment earlier. The gossip would have spread by now and no matter how much Rogue denied it she doubt it would do much good. Giving Remy a smile she left them but not before getting a challenging look from him in return.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was a large room with tiled flooring, doors leading to the gardens as well as tables in various sizes equipped to seat around a hundred and fifty students. The staff tables were near the doors leading outside. She saw Remy sitting there by Miss Munroe, Kurt and Professor Xavier as she approached the table with Kitty a tray in their hands. Dinner in the cafeteria most nights was a noisy affair and today seemed even worse. They had lost track of time chatting in her room and only the grumbling of their stomach had reminded her that it was time to eat.<p>

She was relieved to see Remy enjoying himself as she felt a bit guilty for leaving him for so long.

At her arrival he looked up, "T'ought I lost you chere."

"You won't be rid of me that easy, just catchin' up with Kitty." She said sitting down a question in her voice as she went on, "How ya find the tour?"

He grinned at that before replying, "Informative you wouldn't believe the stories Kurt has to tell."

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him saying nothing but if anyone at the table saw her attacking her food particularly viscously they wisely didn't mention it.

The conversation at the table carried on with Ororo and Professor Xavier trying to make Remy feel welcome. Ororo kept filling his plate with more food when it looked like it was about to finish. Rogue smiled at the idea of him being another victim of her mothering not that most people ever complained.

Professor Xavier's voice cut through her thoughts suddenly, "Ah Jean I was wondering when you would join us."

Jean took a seat smiling at the table, "Sorry Professor the classes ran a bit late and I dropped a friend off before coming over." She suddenly blinked looking at Rogue, seeming to realize she was there for the first time. "Rogue? When did? Why didn't you say...ohhit's great to see you."

Rogue smiled back at her, "Likewise Grey ya look good. This here is a friend of mine …. Umm Rob this is Jean"

Remy who been silently watching looked pained as she discreetly nodded in Jean's direction lifting her eyebrows suggestively a smile on her face. That didn't seem to stop him from hitching a charming smile on his face. "If I'd known dis place was full of _belle femmes_ I would have made Rogue bring me here sooner."

Jean blushed at his attention though she busied herself with some food. Kitty looked like she was ready to swoon right there.

* * *

><p>Remy was walking towards his room sometime after dinner. The whole day had been interesting to say the least. Clearly this wasn't a place lacking in drama and frustratingly it reminded him somewhat of home, even Jen-Luc with all the scheming plans for his future.<p>

An arm shot out suddenly grabbing him just as he prepared to pull the attacker out Rogue's head emerged from the corner.

"Shh do yawanna bring the whole mansion here?"

"Rogue what are you-"

"Just follow me, I'll explain everythin'" She whispered furiously as she walked along the corridor while he let himself get pulled behind her before she stopped in front of a door. It looked just like any other to him but she opened it going inside and pulling him in behind her.

It was pitch dark inside before the sound of a light being clicked on was heard. He was in a small supply closet with cleaning supplies scattered inside. Rogue was standing in front of him looking panicked.

"Rogue, what goin' on?"

"What's going on? What's going on? I tell ya what. Kit is soo dead that's what!"

"What happened?" Remy was mystified Rogue had seemed fine at dinner though now that he thought about it she hardly spoken to Kitty.

"Oh God Ah so did not see this coming."

He frowned as Rogue garbled on incoherently in her anger. He caught the word "Kitty" again as well as "Pietro" A sudden feeling in his stomach and he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing grabbing her by the shoulders he looked directly in her eyes as he spoke soothingly. "Rogue, Rogue chere look at me, calm down. _Tout vabien se passer_. Start from de beginning oui? Slowly."

She was looking at him strangely her eyes flickering over him as she confusedly started "Umm…Ya know when me and Kit were hangin' out-"

The door abruptly opened and they and they blinked towards the bright light. Jean Grey stood there looking at them suspiciously. She raised her eyebrows archly a questioning look on her face. Remy realized how close he was standing to Rogue holding her tightly. He let go stepping back slowly.

Jean cast him a piercing look before turning to Rogue, "Marie anything you want to talk about?"

At Jean's voice Rogue snapped out of her silent stare following him out of the storage cupboard "Not particularly unless you're interested in college life, Ah wouldn't want to bore ya Jean."

Jean gave him a hesitant smile as she grabbed Rogue pulling her aside, "Rogue are you all right? And don't try that stupid college line again-"

Despite Jean's effort he could hear them clearly as Rogue hissed back, "Jean don't worry its nothing-"

"It didn't look like nothing." Jean said quietly with a frown on her face.

"Ohhh possessive, don't worry he's only got eyes for you no need to get jealous." Rogue said a smile playing about her face her tone sly and confiding.

Jean sputtered for a moment in shock her face reddening. Remy leaned against the wall uncomfortably aware that they probably knew he could hear every word.

Jean glanced at him before whispering to Rogue adamantly. "Rogue you know Scott and I are dating-"

"What! Since when? He finally got the guts to ask you out?"

Jean continued to blush as she replied, "well I had to give him a little push but yes. He's away visiting Alex for a few days."

Rogue spoke quietly "But Ah had it all planned out…err Ah mean… great and about time too"

Jean smile. Remy wondered if it would be too rude of him to make a discreet exit. The direction this conversation was going and soon they be asking him to paint nails with them. He shuddered at the mental image.

Rogue glanced back at him before turning to Jean, "Ya have to tell me all about it."

Jean looked at him as well before replying to Rogue. "Sure see you in a bit."

Just as Jean turned to walk away Rogue faced him standing on her tip toes so she could whisper in his ear, "Look Ah can't talk now but meet me in the morning at six am on the roof, front side. We ought to have plenty of time and privacy."

He looked at her in curiosity as she threw back a "Don't be late" over her shoulder walking away in the direction Jean had gone.

"See you at six chere." He mumbled in the empty corridor as he finally made for his room again.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Belle filles:_ Beautiful girls

_Merci: _Thank you

_Petite: _Little one (small)

_Chere: _Dear

_Tout vabien se passer: _Everything will be ok

**Further Author Notes: **Just to let everybody know that I have made more edits to the previous chapters again the plot does not change at all but I've gotten rid of some of the details about Bella we don't need to know them she's not coming back and you can imagine how you like about her fooling around. All the changes are minor and do not affect the story in the big scheme of things. Also next chapter a certain someone will be showing up…


	8. Chapter 8: The Easy Way Out

**Disclaimer**: Jab We Met and X-Men Evolution belong to Imtiaz Ali and Marvel Respectively. This is purely for my entertainment.

**Author Notes: **moi love reviews. I adore them. It's like they feed the bloody story. And well I love reading them. It's always good to hear the readers' opinion. Love it, hate it, want to suggest something about it feel free . So please send one my way, pretty please.

Thanks as always to **Aza** for looking after my story. It would never be as great without your help.

I want to thank the following people for putting me (can you believe it, me?) on their favourites list: Wolffette, tfobmv18, SPARK187, NIGHTANGEL21, Jasmett. Thank you!

And the following for adding me to story alerts: XxXRogueXxX, Wolffette, tfobmv18, tfobmv18, tenchi13, SPARK187, Reny21, Raven34link, popcorelinz, NIGHTANGEL21, Kalej, I Hear The Acid's lovely, Framing You, DrakeMonica, clueless c, Chellerbelle, AndromedaAtomica, Babydex. You're all great and mucho gracias for doing that. (ha! I can make use of my limited knowledge of languages)

Im trying to surprise you with this story, its twist and turns. Lets hope its working, Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The roof at Xavier's was one of its few places where you could enjoy a long time of peace and solitude, the students who were in on its secret would occasionally bunk from classes to enjoy some time just to eventually get caught by Miss Munroe the vice principal or worse Logan whose method of punishment or as he called them discipline classes tended to give you a longer lasting lesson.<p>

Of course Remy was unaware of all this as he sat on the edge of the roof his legs dangling a cigarette in his mouth. The mansion really was beautiful. His first good look of the surrounding from the roof had shown a large maze to the right in its center a small secret garden as well as a path beside the maze leading to a large greenhouse he could see lab equipment inside the glass structure and assumed that at least a few classes must take place there. Behind the mansion was a pool as well as large garden which had paths leading to the forest on the west, many seating areas around the garden as well as a gazebo right at the edge of the cliff.

He had arrived here almost half an hour early and lying back he closed his eyes enjoying the silence around him. Stomping footsteps could be heard coming towards his direction and a few minutes later a shadow blocked the sun on his face. Remy opened his eyes slowly to see Rogue staring down at him her hair a mass of wild curls around her pale face skin looking smooth as ever, eyes like the rarest emeralds he ever seen. She blinked and Remy kept staring the sun behind her created a bright light around her dieu he was with an angel.

"You're up early"

"Was up figured I might as well make my way here"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Non" He said not offering any further explanations. He had slept fine but hadn't gotten more than five hours sleep in months and it didn't seem the clock inside his mind had adjusted to getting more rest. He woken at five feeling restless and had made his way here in twenty minutes.

"Ah see ya shaved"

"Didn't want your familie t' t'ink you been hanging out with a bunch of hooligans"

"No just smoke addicts instead" she said frowning at the cigarette in his mouth

"Each t' his own hein?"

"Rems that really is a filthy habit-"

"Did you want me up at dis hour t' discuss my many bad habits or was it about something actually important?" interrupted Remy sitting up.

"No" Rogue said settling down beside him her movements agitated and continuing to speak in a frustrated tone moving her hands dramatically "Ah'm in Ah big mess. Cody is comin'."

Remy recognizing the name from before asked in a surprised voice, he hadn't expected her to bring him up out of all the people "And who would Cody be exactly?"

"He's kind of an old friend from Mississippi and he's comin to see me today and we're supposed to be in love!"

"Hold on your in love with Cody what about Pietro?"

"Well there's umm a bit of twist in the story."

"Of course" He spoke in tone that implied that he wasn't even surprised at this anymore.

"Cody is Ah friend, Ah knew him when Ah lived in Caldecott. We used to live near each other and ya know always played together and stuff. He used to be my best friend. We used to pretend that he was my prince and one day he would save me from my mother and ya know live happily ever after but then he moved away and Ah grew up and kinda forgot about it." Rogue spoke quickly as if it might mean less if she got it out fast. She looked at him beseechingly willing him to understand as she went on "it was all make believe anyway and umm ya know when Ah said that nobody knew anything about Pietro and me or even suspect it is 'cause they think Ah'm with Cody." At his expression she went on quickly knowing he was about to interrupt. "Kit kept goin' on about me not dating and kept tryin' to set me up so Ah told her about Cody and Ah might have maybe said we ran into each other and umm fell in love and um are together as a serious couple now. Kitty being Kitty is throwing a welcome home party and that gals invited Cody don't ask me how she found where he lived except one day her skills with computers are gonna get her in trouble."

Remy frowned as she finished speaking putting out his cigarette at his side "and now?

"Well let's just say the running away is gonna happen a lot sooner than Ah thought. Ah'm not gonna hang around here for all this to blow up in mah face."

"Rogue m' seeing a pattern here your solution t' your problems seem t' be running away and trust me on dis one dat don't make dem go away."

"There's not exactly a lot of other options."

"Rogue getting away is not easy. Dere's a lot of complications and s' not exactly safe, yeah I know you managed before and I hate t' say dis but you got lucky you could have ended up in some really bad situations."

"Well then why don't ya come up with a great plan? Mr Ah-know-Best and it's not the same Ah've got somewhere to run to this time."

"Why don't you try tellin' dem about dat fiancée of yours?"

Rogue shook her head before he had even finished speaking "They won't agree and Ah don't wanna 'cause more drama, instead Ah'll be emotionally blackmailed an end up getting stuck. Bad idea!"

"Don't get married at all. Try bein' a spinster."

"Next option."

"Say that Cody's impotent."

"He's not. Next."

"How do you know?"

"Ya can tell."

"You can tell? So was dere somethin-"

"Next."

"Did he tell you he had a problem?"

"Next."

"Did you see him with someone or something?"

"Next."

* * *

><p>The party was in one of the larger rec rooms. Kitty along with Betsy and Jubilee had set up the room with balloons and streamers while the boys had worked on getting the music and food set up with help from Jean and Ororo. It was a solid effort on everyone's part that they had managed everything on such short notice but with Kitty running the show and kept away from the culinary aspect it was bound to be a success. They had invited all the staff members and a lot of senior students and anyone else Kitty thought Rogue would want to be there.<p>

The party had started at six in the evening and by the time Rogue came down near seven it was well on its way. She was wearing a thigh length white dress. It had long lace sleeves with a modest neckline and was rather simple in its lace design. Jean had helped pick it with her. She kept her jewelry simple and let her hair curl naturally around her face. The place was packed and Rogue wondered where among the crowd Cody was. She spotted Remy near the refreshments table, a drink in his hands into which he was pouring alcohol from a flask. Rogue frowned though not nearly surprised; if there was a bad habit then he had probably indulged in it. A group of girl's stood across the room from him whispering and shooting glances in his direction.

Rogue made her way towards him through the dancing and talking crowd. He was dressed in dark jeans with a black shirt his back was towards her and he seemed to be scanning the crowd unaffected by the attention he was getting.

"They're crazy the lot of them." She spoke as she passed him heading to the refreshment table at his side as she poured herself some punch she continued speaking, "Ah'm so ready to get away."

He glanced at the people around them but the music had covered up what Rogue was saying, "Rogue you need t' stop plannin' dis, your family's gonna be ready t' lynch me as an accomplice for dis. They t'ink your with him an you and me haven't exactly acted as strictly friends round dem."

At this Rogue turned around grabbing his shoulder and turning him towards her. "So what? It's not like either of us is sticking around for long."

"…And Logan who's been lookin' for a reason t' hit moi since yesterday?"

"Ah guess you'll have to suffer a bit for our love, sugar." Rogue said mischievously moving closer to his side, her arm around him.

Remy looked at her, he seemed confused more than anything and moved away from her hold turning around to face her completely.

"What are you up to Cherie?"

"Nothing, Ah've got Ah plan to get Cody on my side and the others to back away"

A knowing look came across his face as he backed away from her speaking as if to a child "Cherie, Kitty introduced de guy earlier why don't you talk t' him? De poor guy must be confused out o' his mind."

Remy seemed annoyed by whatever he thought she was planning and his possible involvement in it, though she didn't give him any details to put him out of his misery "Rogue you need to keep me out of all your disastrous plans." He turned around stepping away from her and nearly ran into Jean who was looking towards them her arms full of more snacks for the table. Rogue waved at Jean a smile on her face while Remy excused himself moving towards the patio doors.

Rogue meanwhile had spotted Cody standing beside Kitty. She made her way towards them confidence in every step and no sign of the panic she was in earlier in the day and spoke to Cody without any hesitation in her voice "Hey, how you been?"

"Fine; Ah mean great. It's been a long time."

"Yeah ages," Rogue noticed that Kitty, who was standing near them, had turned completely silent and was seemed to be trying to hear what they were saying.

"How's New York for ya Marie? Never imagined ya as Ah city gal."

"It's great ya know ya just follow where life takes ya and Ah guess Ah was meant to be here. Do ya wanna go for Ah walk maybe get away from the noise." She said pointing towards the patio doors.

At his nod she led him through the crowd and in the direction Remy had gone. Cody walked beside her was speaking to her, "To tell ya the truth Ah was surprised to hear from your friend about the party."

"Yeah what she say?" She replied distractedly looking around her. She just tell him the truth quietly and privately and hope that he help her out of the frying pan she landed herself in. They were friends once and she was sure he still cared for her.

"Ya know that we were good together and how ya would love it if Ah showed up to surprise you. Ah hope ya don't mind me showin' up like that but to know that you still remember me like that after all this time Ah just had to see ya." He kept glancing at her as he spoke trying to gauge her reaction. Rogue turned towards one of the paths leading through the forest.

"ahhm" She mumbled her hair tactfully hiding her expression from his view. They could easily convince the gals that they had a fight and broke up.

Cody carried on earnestly unaware of her distracted thoughts. God all she needed was for him to think this was some romantic walk or something. "Ah'm back in Caldecott now, maybe you could come visit me sometime soon? Ah swear Ah still believe in us and to know that you want the same thing. Do ya remember us playin' by the pond? Ya remember that time…"

She got more panicked as he talked. What was he thinking? How much had Kitty implied? God did he think she was in love with him. A sudden panic clutched Rogue's heart and she could suddenly see this night ending really differently to what she had planned. Everybody waiting for an explanation from her all the lies she had told the disappointed and distressed faces around her. She had to do something now.

"Excuse me for a sec," Rogue mumbled, as she unexpectedly saw Remy through a gap in the trees by the gazebo near the cliffs. She changed the direction from the path running up to him; she stood breathing heavily while Remy straightened up. He had been teaching Jamie a card trick and both of them looked up at her as she approached cards spread in their hands.

"You're over here? Miss Munroe is lookin' for ya for ages." Rogue said to Jamie her voice annoyed as if she had been searching for him for a while.

"Oh man! What did I do now?" murmured Jamie as he went in the direction of the mansion.

Remy looked at her his voice knowing, "What are you up t' now?"

Rogue grabbed his hand leading him to the steps of the gazebo so that they could be seen clearly from one of the garden paths. Putting her hands on his shoulder she whispered to him as she looked directly into his eyes. Remy looked at her in concern as she spoke not sure where this was going, "Is he coming?"

"Who?" he said looking at her face in worry, there was something wild about the way she looked at him.

"Cody"

Remy looked past her shoulder and saw Cody making his way towards them, "Oui."

"Is he lookin' this way?"

"Yeah, you need t' step away Cherie…" Before he had finished speaking Rogue moved her hand to the back of his neck, grasping tightly and kissed him hard on the lips. Remy responded immediately all other thoughts out of his mind besides the feel of his lips on hers, her taste, kissing her back softly, gently changing it from a feverish passion into something softer. The cards he had been holding now littered the floor and the gentle breeze from the ocean spread them around them. His hands were holding her side he grasped her ribs and she gasped into his mouth kissing back harder and unexpectedly, suddenly Rogue stepped back looking at him again as she breathed heavily. For a few moments they stared at each other in silence before she whispered, "Did he see us?"

"What?" Remy was still staring at her his face uncomprehending to what she had just said as she grabbed him in an embrace again holding him tightly. This seemed to snap him out of it as he suddenly looked away from her. Speaking to Cody who had been looking at them in disbelief; clearing his throat he spoke to him, pushing Rogue away not looking at her. "Cody she's…Rogue drop de act."

Rogue turned around at that her face surprised and guilty, "Oh! Oh no." Putting her hands to her mouth she went on, "Cody oh umm…" She put her hands down slowly her expression shifty and guilty. No way was she turning back now. Too little too late she thought regrettably looking at Cody's expression.

"Look mon ami s' not what your thinkin'." Pointing at Rogue at his side he continued, "She's acting. Rogue tell him."

"Of course he's absolutely right Cody! There's nothing goin' on between us Ah swear. We're just great uh friends." Hitting Remy lightly on the shoulder as she spoke, "Tell him Remy nothing happened between us in New Orleans either, nothing at all, tell him Rems."

Remy's expression had turned stony and he glared at Rogue just as Jamie came running back completely out of breath, "Miss Munroe said that she didn't call m- You dropped all the cards!"

"What! Come on Ah'll tell ya what she needed done." Rogue said walking back towards the mansion a confuse Jamie alongside her. Cody glared at Remy missing the look apologetic Rogue gave him over her shoulder as she walked away.

Remy turned away from her to Cody who was turning back towards the mansion as well, "Listen mon ami dere's nothing goin' on between her and me we hadn't even met in Naw'leans Rogue's makin' all dis up."

"Ah might not be Ah big shot lawyer mister but there's something's even Ah can see clearly."

"Yeah cause dats what she wants you t' believe." Remy said annoyed at having to explain himself and at Rogue for putting him in this situation.

"Why would Marie do that? Huh?"

"Cause- Maybe s' best if you ask her dat. You used t' be friends anyways." Before he had even finished speaking Cody had turned away from him clearly not believing a word he spoke.

Remy made his way back slowly angry at Rogue for kissing him and at himself for kissing her back. As he finally arrived back through the patio doors he saw Rogue talking with Kurt surrounded by plenty of people clearly intent on avoiding conversation with him though he felt her watching as he made his way to his room.

* * *

><p>The mansion was quite the party long ago been shut down by Logan who was keeping an eye on the students who were possibly still up from the sugar high earlier. Rogue climbed the balcony to his room and sneaked in which was harder then she remembered. She was dressed in jeans and a band shirt with a dark hoodie over them. Her favorite and most comfortable pair of sneakers on her feet, a backpack was on her shoulders.<p>

She landed quietly on the balcony and tried the door. It was open. Tip toeing to his bed her hoodie over her head she felt like she burgling the place. Remy was asleep but as Rogue climbed onto the bed he woke up unexpectedly surprising her into nearly falling off.

"Shhh, keep quite." She said quietly lest he started shouting and bringing the mansion down on them.

He looked at her, the time on the watch at his bedside which was nearly two-fourteen in the morning "Dieu, are you crazy? Merde why am I even asking dat? Rogue what are you doing?" He looked around his room as if expecting more people to pop up.

"Congratulations, you've ruined everything. Ah had Ah great plan set up, ok so maybe Ah messed it up but by now Cody would have been on his way back to Caldecott either way. Now he's saying he wants to talk to me! Alone! So Ah'm leavin!"

"Where?" He still sounded sleepy though he seemed to wake up more at her words.

"Where? Where meaning Ah'm running away!"

"Rogue dere has t' another way trust moi s' a bad idea. Don't do dis."

"Ah am doin this, everythin' set, Ah've sent a letter to Cody's address in Caldecott explaining everything and explaining the situation and Ah don't think he's gonna blab let's just hope he forgives me for earlier. Ah just came to say bye."

"You're leaving now as in right dis moment?"

"Yeah, Ya should stay here a few days, enjoy yourself an head on to wherever ya want." Rogue figured she was gonna leave in a couple weeks anyway. Why dig a deeper grave? It's not like she wasn't going to be in enough trouble already.

"Hold on, hold on. So you're running away and you want me t' stay here!"

"So?"

"Tomorrow dat friend of yours is gonna open his mouth after finding you missing and all those people who're convinced something is goin' on between us are gonna come after moi."

"Great! Ya should come with me too!"

"Cherie if we run together dere suspicions are gonna be confirmed."

"Big deal! What difference does it make to you?" Rogue said pleased by the turn of events.

Remy was quiet for moment as if it hadn't occurred to him before saying lightly, "Your right what de hell does it matter to moi?"

"Well come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>They both came out of his room ten minutes later. Remy had thrown all his stuff into his sports bag and changed in the bathroom into jeans and shirt. They were now going down the staircase towards the entrance. Remy as usual, Rogue had learned, could be really quite when he wanted to be and Rogue tip toed behind him trying to make just as little noise. Just as they reached the front door of the mansion Remy felt as if someone was watching them, glancing back he saw Jean on top of the grand staircase a confused expression on her face as she watched them sneaking away.<p>

"Cherie you didn't tell Jean bout dis plan of yours did you?" He whispered to Rogue at his side

"No why?

She turned to see what Remy was looking at "Shit! Let's go," she whispered fiercely grabbing his hand as they both started running out the front doors.

"Rogue?" Jean's voice came behind them sounding shocked and baffled. They could hear her footsteps as she ran after them, "Rogue!"

Rogue was out the mansion Remy alongside her and they had just reached the fountain when Jean stumbled out the door behind them, "Rogue?"

Rogue and Remy both stopped running and turned to face her as she stood staring at them both.

"What are doing? Have you gone crazy?" Jean sounded angry and kept throwing dirty looks at Remy.

Rogue spoke quickly, "Ah'll be back in Ah week, two at most. Ah'll call you tomorrow but ya have to swear not to tell anyone anything."

Jean's eyes widened as she looked at Remy and Rogue not sure why they were running together but clearly against it. Her eyes widened and she turned abruptly shouting loudly, "Professor! Logan! Rogue is running away! Professor!"

Over Jean's shouting Remy went on to her. "What's de plan now?"

Rogue started running towards the garage as she spoke. "There's several option."

"Options?"

"We could head to the city railway station or the bus station."

"And how de hell are we going t' get dere?"

"We could borrow a car from the garage or if you still got the car-"

Remy suddenly stopped turning to Rogue "Merde! Unbelievable."

"Let's go!" Rogue said panicked as she glanced at the yet empty doorway.

"Dis is your plan t' borrow a car or see if can make it t' de train. Do you have a brain in dat pretty head of yours Cherie?"

"Did Ah know that Jean was gonna see us? Why have we stopped? Let's go!"

Remy was looking back towards the mansion from which sleepy voices could be heard. "Hold on a second."

"Why are you lookin' back there? We have to run!" Rogue spoke while pulling on his arm.

Remy didn't move from his spot at all instead holding onto her arm he went on. "Not dere, dis way," he said impatiently gesturing towards the side of the mansion.

Rogue braced her feet against the ground trying to hold her position where she was standing, "Ah'm not going back!"

"Rogue you'd caused enough trouble for a day. Eat your medicine and do as I say!"

"But why are we heading back?"

"Just shut up and follow moi." Remy said harshly a protesting Rogue following behind him.

As they turned back towards the mansion the lights seemed to turn on in most of the windows and they managed to get to the side of the building just as Jean came running back outside with Logan behind her followed by Hank and Kurt.

"Where they go?" Logan growled his voice menacing.

"Towards the road."

"And you didn't stop them?" said Kurt. Jean looked annoyed at that but didn't say anything.

"Kurt grab the car and take a look around, keep in contact-"

"I'll go with him" Kitty's voice came from behind them as she rushed towards the garage behind Kurt.

"Hold on half-pint, did Rogue say anything? And where the hell are those noisy kids they can't fall asleep most days and today-Bobby! Sam!"

Kitty stopped long enough to give a negative shake of her head to his question before rushing off.

* * *

><p>Remy led Rogue towards the side of the mansion near the garage where he thought he seen an emergency staircase earlier in the day from the roof. They could hear Logan and the others talking loudly from the front.<p>

"De way t' de roof from outside s' from over here?"

"The roof?"

"Rogue is it dis side?"

Rogue pointed towards a curling staircase tucked in the corner and out of sight heading straight to the roof an emergency exit sign on it. They both took it quietly listening for any sounds.

* * *

><p>Logan turned to Jean who looked panicked and went on gently, "Take a look at the security cameras and call me down when it shows them leaving." Jean nodded heading in the direction of the basement.<p>

"What are you going to do Logan?" The voice came from behind him as Charles Xavier came outside a worried frown on his face.

"I'm gonna find the punk who got stripes in whatever mess she's in, bring her home and teach him a lesson he isn't gonna forget anytime soon." Logan growled angrily.

"And what if Rogue went with him willingly?" This came from Hank who had been observing quietly as he played devil's advocate.

"Trust me the punk's hidin' something-"

"What's goin on?" Bobby spoke groggily, Sam standing slightly behind him rubbing his eyes sleepily

"Both of you grab a car and check out the local bus and train stations see if you can find any sign of Rogue."

"Rogue?"

"Now," they hurried away at his tone.

* * *

><p>On the roof Remy made his way towards the front ducked low, hiding behind the high roof. They both sneaked a look hearing voices from below.<p>

"What are we doing?" Rogue asked loudly.

"Shhh! Jean saw us running towards the gate, dey would have caught us easily in de cars; dey called everyone t' help dat dey could round up. Now dere gonna search everywhere outside but not in de house. We couldn't take a car dey won't be able t' track and I got rid of dat piece of crap" Remy said quickly and quietly still continuing to observe everyone below.

Rogue seemed impressed by his thinking but he suddenly tensed as Logan's voice drifted from below; something about security cameras.

"Don't worry Ah knew about them an Ah put a little virus onto the computer before Ah came to your room. No recording tonight and the past week security probably messed up."

Remy seemed surprised by her foresight but carried on, "We'll wait here for now and then use de back way t' get out later from de other side. I've got an apartment in New York and a bike; we can grab a taxi dere and take my bike out de city."

"Did you ever plan to run away with that gal of yours?"

Remy gave her look not saying anything back.

* * *

><p>Several hours later and Ororo was trying to put the younger kids back to bed who had gotten up from the excitement earlier.<p>

"Despite what you think classes will be starting at nine as usual in the morning!"

Most of the staff was up waiting for news or outside searching for Rogue. Logan's bike could be heard roaring back towards the mansion and Hank stepped outside to meet him.

Approaching him quietly he asked, "What was she thinking? Rogue has no reason to run away and I've always thought that she would be able to confide in us if there was a problem."

"It's that punk I'm telling you, when I get my hands on him! I'm gonna teach him the meaning of black and blue. If that kids not begging for mercy by the time I'm done!" Logan was seeing red by now and if he didn't get to beat up the punk soon. He would be heading somewhere else to pick a fight.

"Do try to keep it legal," Hank went on mildly, "maybe we should send Jean with you to make sure we don't need a lawyer later."

"Trust me Hank, he isn't messing with the kid and getting away with it! The professors just too damn trusting! Any news from his contacts in the city? "

"None I'm afraid."

"I'm heading towards the docks I'll let you know if anything new comes up."

* * *

><p>As Logan's bike roared away Rogue and Remy stepped away from the front side of the mansion where they had been hiding while keeping an eye on the search for them. Remy led Rogue further from the edges and towards the back where there was almost no chance of them being seen or heard. Sitting on the cold ground he asked, "Where's he meeting you, your fiancée?"<p>

"In Boston."

Remy looked at her in surprise, "He's not coming t' pick you up?"

"Actually Ah wasn't able to talk to him."

"Merde," Remy looked at her in disbelief, "Rogue don't tell me he doesn't even know dat you're running from your home for him right now."

Rogue shrugged in reply her expression all the answer he needed.

Remy stared at her silently for a moment. "What are you doing Rogue? Why are you playing with your life?"

"Cause that's the best game there is; life," Rogue spoke her voice firm in what she believed. Remy wondered how she could not grasp the seriousness of the situation. He sat there not knowing what to say to make her understand as she went on, "What about you? What's your favorite game? Ah saw ya teachin' card tricks to Jamie earlier maybe cards or let me guess Poker? Gambling right?"

"You know I used t' think my life was messed up but I never realized de biggest mess had yet t' arrive."

"Ah'm a mess?" Rogue's expression was wounded.

"Rogue I gamble with cards, money maybe de occasional property t' make it more interesting but not with life; not while playing blindly not knowing if de odds are in your favor."

"But Ah-"

"But you don't t'ink," he continued angrily pointing his finger at her at each point as he spoke. "Dis your life, your plan, your running away t' get married." He made a gesture towards himself, "what de hell am I doin' here? I'm takin' de risk of getting de girl away; people are lookin' to murder moi." He pointed towards the front of the mansion, "and I'm not even getting de girl," He finished with a flourish gesture towards her.

"Ah told you to run away with Jean didn't Ah?" As Remy continued to stare at her in disbelief she started laughing unable to hold it in any longer.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?"

They could hear cars coming back towards the mansion. Each person quietly letting those waiting for news know that there was no sign of them.

* * *

><p>As Bobby came back, he slumped into a chair in the staff room where Miss Munroe, Professor Xavier and Mr. McCoy were seated.<p>

"Should we call the police Charles?"

"And say what. I find it doubtful that he managed to drag Rogue away against her will and she did introduce him as her friend. If they went together it was her decision and, from what she told Jean, Rogue wanted to leave. She is of legal age if that's what she wants." The reply came from Hank, who had been staring outside quietly.

"Yes but I don't understand why?'

"I'm afraid we'll find out when we find her."

"And Logan?"

"He's gone to contact a few of his friends from the army. He's trying to find all information he can on Robert Lord."

Bobby's snoring suddenly interrupted the discussion. They looked towards him slumped in the armchair snoring loudly.

"Call everyone back will you Ororo. I'm afraid Kurt won't be all that willing but tell them I insist upon it. We can search for them tomorrow; a few hours of sleep should do everyone good and they can look with a refreshed mind tomorrow." The professor said tiredly

Ororo nodded heading towards her office; she couldn't help but wonder where they had let Rogue down to make her turn away from them.

* * *

><p>It was nearly five in the morning; Remy had been sitting quietly for the past hour. His expression was stony; staring ahead he seemed so serious and his fingers kept moving Rogue knew he was itching for a cigarette.<p>

"Don't worry everything's gonna be ok." Rogue went in a soft voice putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You're worrying about me? All I need is t' grab one flight t' get very far from all dis and what 'bout you? De way you handlin' dis you could really end up hurt Rogue! Merde! Do you realize dat Cherie?" He looked at her trying to make her see that this wasn't something to joke about. "Life's not all 'bout havin' fun you have t' take it seriously too. Trust moi I learned my lesson de hard way I don't want you in a bad situation."

Rogue had listened to him quietly, her expression for once completely serious as she replied and he was relieved to see that she wasn't brushing him off, and he needed to understand this, her decision. "You took your life seriously but you weren't happy were you? So what was the point? You got stuck in a mess as well didn't you? We don't know what's gonna happen next and we can't control every circumstance of our life. And in this Ah always do what my heart says; tomorrow Ah don't want to blame anyone else if mah life ends up Ah mess, that because of you Ah'm in this situation. Whatever happens Ah'll know that it was my decision; that'll be enough. Ah'll be happy"

Remy had gone quite listening to her, Rogue moved closer whispering confidentially. "Too much philosophy right?" He couldn't stop himself from smiling at her, "this time, you know these moments right now. We're gonna remember them, we'll be lookin' back and laughing about this."

Hell what he did know about life? She was right s' not like his decisions had led him to a happy future. He been too extreme on both ends, never finding the balance and always blamed those around him; Jean-Luc for orchestrating his life and taking so many of his decisions away and then himself for being the worthless piece of shit he was.

By the time they made their way out quietly. The mansion was quite everyone having arrived back several hours earlier. Just as they were about to lose sight of the mansion Rogue stopped turning to look back, she almost seemed to be making a promise to everyone inside as she quietly said "Ah'll come back soon Ah promise. When Ah get married, the day after; Ah promise, you'll be mad but you'll forgive meh, right?" She said the last part to Remy, looking for reassurance. Did he think she was a horrible person for doing this?

"We should go," he said gesturing ahead, not saying anything to her inquiring tone.

"Tell the truth, do ya think what Ah'm doin is right?"

He looked at her seriously before replying, "Non, but don't you believe dat all's fair in love and all dat bullshit? If my life can make sense t' me today, if it's okay for moi t' mess up and not hate myself for it then your family's definitely got a chance of understanding your decision tomorrow."

Rogue was surprised by his honesty and his belief that even though what she was doing wasn't right, she would be forgiven and maybe one day even understood. Her relationship with Remy was unique, she could tell him anything and he wouldn't lie to her to spare her feelings. He always told her the truth when she asked, and most of the time, whether she wanted to hear it or not. And though Rogue knew that if she told Kitty she would get a similar response it felt right getting it all out to him. She hugged him tightly all of a sudden needing to show him somehow that she didn't take him for granted, that he meant something to her and that she knew she could count on him. She let go as Remy stood there taken by surprise at the intensity of emotions she was showing and grabbed his hand as they both walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Dieu: _God

_Non:_ No

_Familie: _Family

_Moi: _Me

_Cherie: _Dear

_Oui: _Yes

_Mon ami: _My friend

_Merde: _Shit


End file.
